The Ninetailed Wizard
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter made a wish well he probably shouldn't have done that because now he's a pokemon hybrid a ninetails to be precise and also with his new uncle the Unown, Hogwarts better watch out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: goodbye Human world

It was a calm day outside Number 4 Privet drive

Well it was anything but on the inside

"BOY are you finished cleaning the attic yet" Vernon Dursley yelled up at his nephew Harry Potter who he had locked up in the attic area in the house to 'clean the attic'

"N-no sir Uncle Vernon al-almost f-finished" the small weak voice of Harry said stuttering out of fear

Up in the attic we find the small malnourished 4 year old child trying to move a chest 5 times his size

"Well hurry up boy or you may find yourself staying up there" Vernon yelled before making sure the trapdoor was locked before walking away this caused Harry to slump you see Vernon had noticed that the second bedroom was getting crowded with Dudley's broken toys so he was having the freak clean the attic so he can throw the toy's there with this in mind Harry got up and tried to move the chest again although he was surprised when he felt a shock go through his hand causing the lid of the once locked chest to swing open

At first Harry had jumped back and hid but after a little while of nothing happening the small child grew curious and moved forward to investigate what was inside the box but was disappointed when all he found was what looked like several letter blocks filling the chest but then Harry noticed something strange about the letters each one seemed to have a eye of some kind on the letter after a little while Harry grew bored of the letter blocks and started to close the chest but then he noticed a name edged into the inside

"Unown" Harry read and as soon as he spoke the name he felt a zap go through his arm this shocked him {pun intended} causing Harry to quickly shut the chest then he got back to cleaning the attic it was only when he was done having gone around the Unknown's chest that Harry found the trapdoor was still locked

"U-uncle Vernon I'm done up here" Harry said then after a little while of more attempts gave up 'most likely forgot I was up here' Harry thought before moving around till he found a place to go to sleep

Then a double of hours later there was a flash up in the attic and if anyone had been awake at the time they would have seen it but the only one there was Harry who instantly woke up when the flash happened Then he heard something open then close fast then the light was gone but almost instantly Harry followed where the light came from only to not find anything then he heard a squawking but it sounded strange like it was saying something but it was covered and following the noise Harry found himself in front of the Unown's chest once again but the lock was open with the lid shut then slowly ever so slowly Harry moved forward and opened the chest and almost instantly something came flying out trolling happily

"Unown Unown Unown" it said before disappearing in the darkness around Harry then looking down into the chest Harry found nothing inside not one letter this caused Harry some confusion

"What would anyone want with letter blokes" Harry said before he felt something rub against his leg

"Unown Unown Unown uuuunknown" something said and looking down Harry spotted something he couldn't believe it was one of the letter blokes but it was moving and its eye was looking right at him them its eye glowed a dark blue

" _Thank you human"_ a voice said in Harry's head this surprised the young child but what the being said next surprised him more

" _How can we repay you human"_ the letter creature asked before floating in front of Harry's face then images of Harry's life seemed to appear before his eyes Uncle Vernon throwing him up here the cupboard under the stairs that was his room and last of all the time he messed up on cooking the Dursleys meal and Vernon burned his hand on the stove them the letter creature seemed to get angry

" _We can get you away from here you can come with us"_ the creature said spinning around Harry's head and causing the child to smile when he twirled

"I would love to leave but what are you" Harry said before he heard the creature say one word

"Unown" the creature said this caused Harry to smile

"Well okay Unown I think we have a deal" Harry said smiling before he heard more noise and them thousands of Unowns came flying from their hiding spots and started to circle Harry

" _To go where we're going we will have to change you"_ the Unown said this caused Harry some worry

" _Don't worry we will make sure you won't feel a thing"_ then they started to spin faster and faster saying their name over and over again until the only thing Harry could see was the Unown and then slowly Harry started to understand what they were saying

"Hidden power hidden power HIDDEN POWER" the Unown screamed before their eyes glowed a bright blue and Then they all fanished


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello pokemon world

It was in the middle of grove of flowers that the flash happened one minute the area was empty Them there standing there was a smaller than usel Vulpix the Vulpix looked young about 4 months old with a more rusty colored fur than usel but what was bad about this young pup was the fact that he was skin and bones anyone crossing by could clearly see his ribs but what anyone who looked close enough would say was the strangest was the fact that his hair seemed to be moving on its own without the winds help then the most startling pair off green eyes opened and looked around

Harry didn't know where he was all he could remember was the Unown's bright light then here he was laying on some grass with the Unown nowhere in sight

''did they leave me why I don't know anything about this place why did they think I was a freak like aunt Petunia always said did they leave me here as punishment like uncle Vernon would have no no' Harry thought before he heard a soft humming coming from his mind

" _Sush young pup don't cry we will always be by your side"_ the Unown said although Harry didn't know from where

"Where are you guys" Harry tried to ask but it came out more as a bark this surprised Harry

" _Don't worry young one we told you we had to change you so you would fit in here but it would seem your body was to weak to turn fully so we had to help you ourselves"_ the Unown said before Harry felt something move on him and looking down he saw fur all over his body but what shocked him more was the Unown that was imprinted skin deep under the fur one of which a A was right on his shoulder before it moved and was replaced with a W

"What what did you do what am I" Harry asked looking down at the red snout he had know

" _Well for the first part we saved your life at the cost of us merging somewhat but and as for what you are you're a Vulpix the fox pokemon these pokemon are known most for their six tails and also the fact that many call them one of the few other than ourselves that have magic"_ the Unown said while also showing pictures in Harry's mind

"So this is the pokemon world" Harry asked looking around Then he realized that his sense of smell had doubled no tripled and yet he couldn't smell any kind of rotten smell everything around him was beautiful Harry could see the stars even though it was morning and everything just seemed to glow

" _Yes unlike where you come from there is no pollution here you see at one point humanity and pokemon once lived together united there were people known as rangers that would protect the environment and the pokemon and pokemon trainers they were a pokemon best friend but still while there were good there also was the bad criminal organizations and the rest that did pokemon bad but one day a pokemon known has Ninetails know this is a special pokemon it is stated and is true that if you touch one of a ninetails nine tails without permission then that person would be cursed and one day a trainer and a mean one at that did just that but when Ninetails tried to stop him he touched it again then she got angry and growled at the human not to touch her tails again but then he sent out his pokemon and while they were battling snuck around and pulled all nine of her tails this also caused her to use one of her moves or rather attacks flamethrower and it killed his pokemon and in retribution for their death the Ninetails cursed the world not on purpose but still then all of the pokemon were teleported to this new world except for us and all the humans forgot all about the pokemon"_ The Unown said this caused Harry to frown

"Well that kid was mean he shouldn't have done that" Harry said remembering all those times Dudley pulled his hair it had hurt and sure maybe a few times for some unknown reason a plate would break and usually he would end up in the cupboard but it was usually worth it then trying to forget that Harry started to walk in a random direction and it didn't take long before Harry spotted smoke coming from a nearby town and almost instantly upon entering the town Harry saw that the town and all the pokemon inside of it seemed to be in celebrating with streamers all over the place and pokemon cheering in the street this caused harry to hide in the alleyways some what scared of all the contact and the noise compared to his cupboard

" _We wonder what they are celebrating about"_ The Unown said then Harry moved closer to one of the pokemon that was nearby then harry realized that it was two Pokemon one a green lizard while the other was a purple one and when Harry got closer and could see them better the Unown supplied information

" _Those two are Kecleon there the color swap pokemon and would use to trick trainers by changing their colors and switching with someone else in there family"_ the Unown said by then Harry had gotten up to the two kecleons

"Huh hello misters Kecleon why is everyone celebrating" Harry asked looking at the two and noticing that one was shorter than the other

"Oh that is simple young lad today is the day that are town was built and this was one of the first towns of many so everyone celebrates today as new beginnings" the purple one said

"Yeah and also today is also usually the day that we get visitors although were your parents young one" the green one asked but before he could finish the sentence Harry was gone and looking around again he crossed paths with a lot of pokemon of different kinds all over the place he passed a persion that was tending a booth and he also passed a Raichu that was selling smaller pokemon ice cream while using his electricity to power the ice cream machine but it was at the middle of the celebration that Harry found someone that interested him she was big bigger then he was and she had a air of viciousness like she knew people didn't like her and didn't care but what surprised Harry was what the Unown had to say about this vixen

" _That is a Ninetails your next evolutionary form when you get old enough you will evolve into that pokemon"_ the Unown said this caused Harry to take a closer look at what he would become one day she had a cream colored fur a long yellow snout with a fang sticking out and finally like the name means she had nine tails swinging behind her each with a brown tip to the end of the tail and what caught harry's eyes to most was the red eyes that were looking around constantly Harry felt like he should be scared of those eyes and et he didn't after a while Harry left and continued his search only to stop in front of what looked like a stage but no one was on it for some reason Harry was about to pass it by until he heard the sounds of a scuffle and quickly he rushed behind the stage only to find 3 Pokemon surrounding one and easily and quickly The Unown told Harry who they were the three surrounding the younger pokemon was a Charmander, a Treeko, and a Snivy but the Pokemon they were surrounding seemed to be a new one that the Unown didn't know about something about Mew always making new ones but then Harry hid and watched as the three pokemon bullied the smaller one he was small really small and had large eyes that seemed to plead to those that looked into them, he also was almost completely blue except for his face and also the lighter blue Ruff was around his neck and it didn't take long for Harry to realize that even here in this land of beauty there was still Bully's

"Get out of here you sorry excuse for a pokemon no one wants you here" the Charmander growled causing the small blue pokemon to back up

"Yeah no one likes a little Popplio after all you're just a silly little clown" Snivy stated all the while the Treeko stayed silent and Harry instantly pegged him as a kid that just followed the crowd trying to be cool

"Know how about you get out of here Freak" Charmander said pushing Popplio then all of a sudden something in Harry snapped and instead of Pokemon Harry saw Dudley and his gang of friends and instead of a small Popplio he saw himself

"What's wrong Freak no one at home for you to cry to" both Dudley and the Charmander seemed to say together this caused Harry's green eyes to glow a otherworldly green it glowed so bright that anyone looking would clearly see it then almost like instinct Harry pounced over the three bullies and in front of Popplio this caused the bullies to back of from this angry Vulpix with glowing green eyes

"Get away from him" Harry growled this caused the bullies to back up more because Harry's growl sounded like there was hundred's of voice's in one but then they bunched up in numbers thinking they could take two little pipsqueaks not knowing of the other pair of eyes watching them from the shadow's

"Oh and what are you going to do to stop u" before the Charmander could finish he found himself flying and crashing into the side of the alleyway by a green glow that had surrounded him this caused everyone's eyes to widen

"I said back off and leave him alone" Harry growled and almost instantly Snivly and Treeko quickly picked up their leader and ran out o there and as soon as they were out of sight Harry seemed to stop being vicious and instantly turned around to check on the smaller Pokemon

"Hey are you okay" Harry asked looking down at Popplio who was still crying but was staring at Harry in shock and surprise

'Oh no does he not like me know, is he going to call me a freak know' Harry thought before he felt two flippers wound around his neck and looking down found the smaller Pokemon hugging him

"Thank you" Popplio said with a squeaky voice but almost instantly after saying that he flinched and Harry instantly knew why

'He's thinking what I was just thinking' Harry thought watching as the same expression that usually crossed his own face showed up on the young sea lions face

"Hey it's no problem" Harry said smiling this caused Popplio to smile as well although both noticed the gleam of hope in each other's eyes

"So want to hang out I was just about to continue looking around this place" Harry said looking around but then noticing the stage

"No I have to stay by my stage I want to put on a big show" Popplio said jumping up and down and doing a few flips and claps this caused Harry to smile and laugh nodding his head to the little pokemon

"Hey how about I join you on the stage I might be able to help" Harry said this to Harry's surprise caused Popplio to do a flip in the air on to the stage and threw into a pool that was hidden underneath

"Sure I could use a friend" Popplio said from under the water then unknown by anybody else except for one other the two young Pokemon played doing tricks with Popplio doing most of those while also teaching Harry how to, while Harry showed Popplio some of his own tricks he had picked up from running from his bullying cousin it was hours later and in the middle of a rutian the two were trying

"And the great Popplio will now jump from the diving board and into the water's below" Harry screamed in the best announcer voice he had then he watched as his friend jumped and fell while doing a lot of flips before splashing into the water and also shocking Harry through when the dive sent a wave Harry's way so when Popplio got out he found Harry soaked wet his ribs showing this surprised the young pokemon and the watcher and they also found Harry blowing out water this just caused Popplio to smirk

"Wow I never seen a Vulpix use water gun before" Popplio said and for a moment he saw Harry's confused face until it seemed to clear in understanding and he laughed

"Hey I thought you were the one that was supposed to use Water gun" Harry said laughing and soon enough Popplio joined in but then the two heard more laughter and turning around they found a crowd watching there fun with the ninetails seating right up front and Harry instantly knew she was the one that brought these people

"Well it seems we have a crowd tonight Popplio" Harry said smiling this caused Popplio to freeze for a minute and look at all the pokemon that came to see his show then he smiled along with

"Yes I do see all this wonderfull people although I must ask Harry" Popplio said before turning to Harry

"What on earth took them so long" Popplio asked with his head tilted this caused Harry to instantly put his paw on his cheek and hmm in thought this caused some laughter

"Huh I don't know maybe we should keep them here though" Harry stage whispered causing more laughter

"Yes I agree but how do we do that my friend" Popplio asked in a stage whisper with his head tilted causing more laughter

"Oh I know" Harry said before running off stage and causing Popplio to blink before shrugging to the audience and causing them to laugh they laughed more when Harry came back so Popplio turned to see what made them do that only to find a pie in his face

"Well I was just going to hand you the pie but I guess that works too" Harry said way to innocently this caused Popplio to go a bit sad especially when the crowd laughed until Harry handed him a pie as well

"Will I might as well try it that way too" Harry said holding out his face and winking at Popplio and almost instantly Popplio dropped the pie on Harry's head causing him to shake his head and more laughter

"Well I wasn't expecting that what did I do" Harry asked the crowd causing more laughter even Popplio was slightly laughing the show continued like this till the end of the night and everybody except the ninetails had went home and quickly Harry and Popplio cleaned up by using the pool the lucky thing was the fact that Popplio could drain and clean the pool easily with water gun then the pair walked down only to met up with the ninetails that brought the crowd

"Hey thanks for bringing everyone here mrs." Harry said politely inclining his head to the ninetails who inclined her head to

"It was my pleasure you two work pretty good together" Ninetails said smirking at the two and causing them to blush

"Well I guess it's about time for me to go to bed" Popplio said and before either Harry or Ninetails could talk they watched as Popplio crouched and hid underneath his stage this caused both Harry and the Ninetails to share a look

"Oh Popplio don't you have a family" Harry asked looking into the little crevices that was in the stage then a pair of eyes appeared in the darkness

"No I don't know where my family is last I heard from any of them was when I heard from the town square how a Primarina swam into the ocean and didn't return I think that might have been my mother" Popplio said confused and Harry knew the little sea lion felt alone

"Well as far as I know from my aunt my parents are dead so I guess me and you are in the same boat" Harry said smiling sadly before sitting beside Popplio this caused Ninetails to look back and forth between the two before she groaned

"Fine you two are coming with me" Ninetails said this caused both to shoot up and almost hit there heads on the stage floor

"Wait what" Popplio asked looking at Ninetails

"Yeah sure I have plenty of room and I don't have any kids so" Ninetails said smiling down at the two who after a little budging went along with the nice pokemon who lead them to her house and it was pretty big with 5 rooms by the looks of it yet when they went in they found that it was one big room and Harry just knew that this would be his home for a very long time so smiling both Harry and Popplio went to sleep with there own separate hay beds while Ninetails watched them in the dark she even watched as Popplio woke up halfway in the middle of the night and moved so he was sleeping right next to Harry causing Harry to almost instantly move in a way that was protective and ninetails just knew that these two would watch eachothers back and be brothers from this day on

* * *

Will I hope you guy's like this story and I know I should be working on my Digiwizard story but I had already almost finished the first chapter of this story but then I saw something that surprised and shocked me I saw on youtube a pokemon song that interested me you guys probably already noticed my little hiccup of always finding at least one song for my story's well I had been looking for one for this story and I found this one 'In your spotlight' by Trickywi and this was the first time I even knew about the new Pokemon series and it was also the first time I met Popplio and I instantly thought he was a interesting pokemon then I found out about the hate this pokemon had been getting and how people have been trying to protect the sea lion from the hate and I instantly thought 'well I have been needing to give Harry a friend but these two were just too alike after I watched some more stuff about Popplio how a lot of people act around them was almost the same so I thought brothers it should fit and besides know Harry has Fire and water but what type will be next I hope you guys like this and please review oh and don't forget to vote for what story you guys want updated on my poll Ghost the Fox


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the journey before Hogwarts

It had been many months since Harry had came to the pokemon world and while he was still skinny know his ribs weren't showing although Harry noticed that ninetails never asked why he hadn't been eating or something or why he flinched at odd times but whenever he did she usually got this odd knowing glow in her eyes but while Ninetails acted like the mother Harry never had she also did the same for Popplio like a son as well but Popplio didn't seem to mind and even better he sometimes joked that if they weren't careful Ninetails would adopt them and then there goes all the adventures they could have although Harry knew that the both of them had become taken by the motherly vixen and neither of them would mind if she adopted them

But what was surprising is what Harry learned every day from the pokemon world the Unown were great teachers in telling Harry about all of the pokemon he past everyday and also they told him about all the berries he could and could not eat as well as the area's to stay away from and not to mention that strange power Harry used that one time on that gang of bullies that had actually been one of the Unown's power's but it was enhanced largely by something inside Harry himself causing the move to be even more powerful so sometimes Harry and the Unown which Harry was starting to call Uncle Unown with the way they nagged all the time whenever Harry and Popplio got in trouble, and while they did that Popplio usually taught Harry what he new and about any Pokemon the Unown didn't know the lesson's with Popplio usually consisted of moves and jumps that they could perform in there show this along with Harry's new healthy diet caused Harry to get some muscle making him look more like a small runner and the food that Pokemon ate surprised Harry because one there were no animals in the pokemon world and two all of the pokemon were vegetarian even the ones that if they were animals would eat meat like sea lions would usually eat fish but Popplio usually had seaweed that he grew in a pool they had near the house this took a while to get used to mostly because Harry had never made or had any form of vegetarian foods mostly because the Dursley family didn't believe in being a vegetarian they had meat every day of the week

That was basically what life became for Harry Potter he would wake up get ready to go outside with Popplio eat a breakfast apple, play around with Popplio and learn some new tricks, learn about the pokemon world through who ever he could, and that was mostly it

Well until

Noon town square

Harry and Popplio were walking back to Popplio's stage while they were chatting about a idea Harry had about what they could do at the end of the show when they heard a scuffle nearby

"Hey get him/her it get that Pokemon" Someone yelled then what looked like the Charmander from before came running past them while holding some apple although this one was different he looked like he had to live in a ditch for months then before the two could do anything the watched as he disappeared but not before winking at them but then things got even weirder when Charmander came running after the other charmander yelling and screaming and pushing past the two young Pokemon and passing where the other charmander went after they saw this Harry and Popplio just shared a look and shrugged together before continuing on to their stage

Both Popplio and Harry had gotten to the stage without any more interruptions this time and know both were talking about what they had seen

"Who do you think that other Charmander was" Harry asked looking at Popplio who just shrugged

"I don't know never met him before but I guess he stole that food because he was hungry did you see how skinny he was he looked like how you did before Ninetails brought us home with her" Popplio said right as he stepped up onto the stage only to freeze then ever so slowly step back down the stairs and look to the right of the stage

"Harry someone's in my old hidy hole" Popplio whispered staring at the hole in the stage then together the two slowly inched their way to the hole only to find a pair of light green eyes looking straight at them then slowly a pitch black fox with a red tint to it's hair walked out of the hole and sat down in front of them and almost instantly the Unown were surprised

" _Harry this is a Zorua they are a mischievous Pokemon that can shapeshift into anything and almost never show their true form in front of anyone but those they trust heck even baby Zorua's take the form of another Pokemon so Trainers were less likely want to catch them but for one to just walk up to you in it's true form"_ Uncle Unown said surprised

"Hello there" Zorua said smiling at the two but something in that smile made Harry remember someone from his past it was right there a memory he couldn't grab something about some uncles and pranks? But the more Harry tried to get to the distant memory the more of a headache he got so he stopped trying and asked Uncle Unown to check on that before getting back on what was going on

"Why were you hiding under our stage" Harry asked looking at the taller Pokemon the Zorua wasn't that older then Harry maybe about 3 months older but what surprised him was when he smelt something familiar and while Popplio was talking to the Zorua snuck around the two and looked under the stage only to find some apples that looked strangely familiar then Harry saw a flash and remembered the Charmander that had passed them

"Hey you were the one that stole those apples" Harry said turning around only to stop and stare at the two Popplios that were in front of him before turning to the one on the left

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference" Harry asked before jumping on that Popplio which disappeared and reappeared as the Zorua that was staring at Harry

"How could you tell" Zorua asked looking back and forth between Harry and Popplio although they had stopped too because it seemed that the illusion had went deeper than they thought because before the Zorua was skinny yes and looked to be a little older then Harry know he looked even skinnier and also was nothing but skin and ones and that mischievous smirk was gone replaced with a worried one and it only took one glance between the brothers before they made a plan

"Hey why don't you come with us we know a place that might let you stay and have some food but you have to not steal it" Popplio said and with some surprise on the Zorua's face he followed the two and that was how Harry added another member to his family and their group

Two months later

Know the duo was close and they had all started working together rather well

"Hey Zorua, Popplio, Harry can you guys come over here real quick" Ninetails said this caused the three boys to instantly gallop to their parental figure and while they did we can notice that they had filled out Harry looked more at ease around them while Popplio seemed more daring and Zorua had gained a few more pounds all three seemed to be getting along rather well and that was a good thing for what NInetails had planned

"Whats up memma" Harry asked you see after a while the small four year old fox cub started calling Ninetails as his mother and soon enough the other two children had followed

"Well today we will be going somewhere special" Ninetails said making the boys exited

"Where where" Popplio asked jumping up and down while the other two laughed

"You will see know why don't you three follow me" Ninetails said swishing her tails while she used a mystical voice and this caused the boys to laugh before they followed her

Else where

"Those punks have made fools of us for too long" someone said staring into a clearing where the family was walking through while his two companions watched with him

"Yeah no one messes with us" a female voice stated behind him while the last of the group stayed silent not wanting to say anything that will harm his reputation with these guys and soon enough the group moved on following the mismatched family and the last thing to leave the clearing was the leader's fiery tail

Back with the family

Harry was starting to wonder where NInetails was taking them as the group entered a cavern that had been behind a waterfall that Ninetails had instantly headed too and soon enough Harry and his brothers could see why she would be able to walk this path so easy because inside the cave wa for lack of better words a work of art the walls were covered in see through blue crystals and they were on the walls the roof and the floor of the cave and Ninetails started to lead the group into what looked like the middle of the cave when two rocks fell in front of them

"What" NInetails asked staring at the rocks before turning around only for them to watch as two more rocks fell and blocked her path back

"Zorua, Popplio, Harry it's a trap run" Ninetails yelled attempting to jump the rock's and when that didn't work dig underneath it

"Well well well what do we have here" a voice said before charmander jumped down along with Snivly and Treecko both of which had landed on top of Zorua and Popplio who soon found themselves being held down

"Let us go" Popplio said trying to fight back Snivly who was using her vines to hold him down but nothing worked then the two brothers watched as Charmander walked toward Harry

"Did you lot honestly think that when you messed with us we wouldn't get you back" CHarmander growled before he pulled back his arm and punched Harry sending the much smaller Pokemon flying before he landed on a rock near the door

"Harry run know we'll be fine" Zorua said before he was silenced by a leaf at his throat

"Leave my family alone" Harry said slowly standing up but the way he stood up was creepy it was like he was connected to strings and being controlled

"Oh really this is your family a clown, a trickster, and a curse maker huh some family just a bunch of freaks" Charmander hissed and almost instantly Harry's head slammed up glaring right into charmanders eyes

"I said get away from my Family" Harry said before stepping forward he could feel the Unown pulsing across his skin pulsing through his body throughout his bloodstream and in his heart while he glared his green eyes at Charmander who backed up a bit when he noticed that his eyes had gotten brighter while at the same time Zorua and Popplio looked at each other in worry while Ninetails had managed to make a hole in the rock and could see what was going on

"You know what you're the most freakiest of the lot" Charmander screamed out at the kid not noticing how Snivly and Treecko looked to be unsure know

"That's what they said well guess what I don't care what you say or what my blasted family called me I made my own family so leave them alone" Harry screamed his eyes going so bright they couldn't see his eyes then his fur started to become see through and they could see Harry scared form under the fur and the thousands on Unown all glaring at the three bullies causing them to back up before both Harry and the Unown spoke as one

" **HIDDEN POWER** " they screamed Harry opening his maw and letting a green light come flying out

Elsewhere flying by

"Oh come on Arceus you haven't let me blow up something in ages" Mew said flying by her partner who shook his head at her

"Mew this world is more peaceful than our last home we don't want to destroy it" Arceus said before a large explosion happened a couple of miles to their right it looked to be a giant ball of energy that swallowed everything in its path before it through three Pokemon out of it and sent them flying past the two legendaries before the energy resided leaving everything as it was before except for the three Pokemon who looked like they had been in the sun for months and had intense sun burns

"See Mew even a powerful Pokemon did his or her best not to damage our new world" Arceus said before he flew away from the now sulking Mew

{I just had to do this}

Back in the cave

It was Popplio that was the first to open his eyes after Harry's attack and what he saw surprised him the rocks that had been in there path was gone while Ninetails was staring around her and at Harry who was lying down while Zorua still had his eyes closed before Popplio went over and nudged him and quickly he looked around to then looked at Harry and quickly both noticed how the fox pokemon was crying and quickly moved over and laid beside him

"Harry whats wrong did that hurt you when you used Hidden Power" Zorua asked checking Harry for injuries and quickly Ninetails came over as well but they couldn't find any

"Are you guys going to call me freak know too" Harry asked and the question in itself almost broke Ninetails heart before she leaned over and covered her three boys with her tails

"Harry I don't care if you were a magikarp what makes you think I would call you that after what you just did" Ninetails said and before Harry could speak she continued

"You just saved us those three could have really hurt Popplio and Zorua not to mention you and as for me there was no telling how long it would have taken me to get out of those rocks to save you guys" Ninetails said then she watched as Popplio nudged him

"Yeah and besides that was awesome how did you do that I thought only psychic types could use Hidden power and the way you used it" Popplio said looking around and quickly Harry did to this caused him to notice the previously blue crystals were know glowing with a powerful glow and all of the crystals were know green as well

"Yeah that was amazing seriously you have to teach me how you did that" Zorua said leaning toward Harry causing the young fox to smirk

"Sorry not even I know my own tricks" Harry said this caused the excited shape changer to slump

"Uhh that means we're going to have to learn" Zorua said this caused both Harry and Popplio to laugh while Ninetails giggled before she pulled them back up on there feet

"Know then to show you guys why I brought you here" Ninetails said leading them to the middle of the cave where the most of the crystals were slowly turning back to blue

"I would like to welcome you to memory cavern" Ninetails said this caused the boys to look around again and try to see why it was called that only to look back at Ninetails

"Ah Memma why is it called memory cavern" Popplio asked looking around again

"Simple the crystals you see here are known as memory crystals in the past they were used to record memories of those in the past to tell the future" Ninetails explained that caused the boys to look around in more interest while Harry slowly came back out of his insecurity to look around as well

"But now a days pokemon have found a new way to use them to see past memories and that is what we are going to do today" Ninetails said this caused all three boys to go stiff all of them not wanting to relive their past

"Don't worry you won't feel anything from the memory except knowledge of your past and besides this is so you guys can learn to trust each other even closer to show each other your past's what you felt during these points but it is up to you three wither we continue or not" Ninetails said and nodding Zorua was the first to walk forward

"Hey I guess I don't mind you guys already guessed most of it" Zorua said then quickly Popplio moved forward nodding his head uncertainly but he was sure he wanted to do this and the only one left was Harry who the others were all looking at

"You don't have to if you don't want to Harry" Ninetails said even if she was curious of the tattoos that was on her baby boys body or why there were those scars it was up to him to tell

"Okay I'll do it but can I be last" Harry asked and the others nodded and quickly Ninetails moved her boys around until they were in a square with the four of them at each point then Ninetails raced out and touched a memory stone behind Zorua and then Ninetails pointed at Zorua with one of her tails and then pointed at the stone and quickly Zorua touched it and in front of them a mist appeared before it condensed into a screen showing them Zorua's memory's we watched as he walked with his mother beside him as they traveled through a country that Harry didn't know then they watched as they played in the woods only for Zorua to end up lost then slowly he moved and moved and the group watched as Zorua aged taking beating from bullies and store owners he had stole from to survive they watched as he tricked and messed with people to get his way until he hid underneath a stage and he met the first two Pokemon that showed him kindness without him being someone else without him acting strong then they watched as he had fun for the first time in a while with Popplio and Harry then they got to the point where they were and they could all see the truth in what Zorua said to Harry and as soon as it ended Zorua found himself being hugged by Harry who he licked on the head to get him to calm down

Next it was Popplio's turn and watching his memory they watched as he and his parents traveled talking to new people everyday giving people joy and happiness with their shows then one day Popplio woke up and realized he was late for their latest departure but he soon found that his parents had disappeared and soon he traveled on his own listening for news of his parents trying to follow them until in the town Harry met him at he got news that the family circus had been destroyed after a angry spearow distracted his two parents this caused them to fall off a cliff never to be seen then it showed his first days of misery of how he weeped for his parents before he found the stage and he soon learned that his parents had left it behind in the hopes that Popplio would find it and follow so he stayed with his stage even when the bully's came until he couldn't take the bully's had him surrounded they were going to destroy the last piece of his family he had left until Harry walked in and sent the gang scattering and then it showed the fear slowly disappeared and soon the two had fun met Zorua until they reached the end of where they were and then stepping back they all looked at Harry who was looking down

"I can already tell you guys aren't going to like mine and might not like me" Harry said and before they could talk he activated his but unlike the other two's whose stones had turned grey Harry's turned blood red and soon the mist condensed but what surprised them was the female human face that appeared in the memory

"Mom" Harry asked moving to the mist watching this surprised the pokemon but they kept quiet then the group watched as a man in a black cloak came in they watched as Harry's father and Mother was murdered in front of him as a baby then the destruction that happened when the man attempted to do the same to Harry then they watched as two men came into the room and left weeping before a giant of a man came in and picked up Harry before flying away on a machine this surprised all of them but they continued they watched as a old man left Harry at a doorstep although Ninetails got mad when she realized it was cold outside and the old fool had left her cub in it with no fur to protect him then all of the pokemon Harry included covered their ears when Petunia Dursley shrieked at finding Harry on the doorstep and all of Harry's family growled at the way the Dursley's treated Harry making him cook for them when he was three three, and what's more was the basically broom closet they locked him inside but what made them want to murder the dursley's though were the 'punishments' Harry got the scars the cuts they would forever be burned on their eyelids but they also watched as Harry did the impossible making stuff float running faster than kids ten times his size and age but always Harry was tormented then they watched as Harry was tossed up into the attic and they watched as Harry met the unown making all of them gasp and they watched as the Unown saved him attached themselves to his blood and his form turning him into a being of magic a Vulpix then they watched as Harry explored a place with new wonder for him a new chance they watched as Harry compared Popplio's bullies to Dudley and his friends and Popplio as himself, they watched as Harry looked at the apples and thought of hungry nights locked up in his cupboard and how he pushed away all the hatred anyone would think he would have for his family and grew up fast then they watched as Harry learned had fun for the first time with friends made a family then they watched as Harry defended them and they could hear his thoughts

'No one is taking my family no one not ever again' Harry had thought as he used the Hidden power blasting the bully's out of the cave

"Hh Harry" Popplio said with tears in his eyes before he ran over to Harry and hugged him surprising the human turned Vulpix who then leaned into the hug and quickly Zorua did the same along with Ninetails

"You don't have to worry we're not going anywhere" Ninetails said and smirking she touched one of the memory stones and what she showed surprised them instead of showing her whole life she was just showing a part but what surprised them was the human Ninetails was looking at

"Wow a Ninetails I have to catch it" the kid said before pulling out a ball and tossing it letting out two pokemon both getting ready to fight while Ninetails growled at them and the battle began and quickly the Unown told Harry what Pokemons they were it was a totodile and a chikorita and quickly they fought but Harry noticed something the kid had moved and moved closer behind Ninetails before he reached out and touched all nine tails of her's and in surprise Ninetails sent a overpowered flamethrower at the kids pokemon burning them and killing them and with anger in her eyes she turned to the boy who was know backing away

"I curse you human for what you've done no I curse all humanity for what you just done you insolent little pup they had a life to live and you just" Ninetails screamed and screamed at the kid until with a flash she disappeared before she found herself in a field along with thousands of other pokemon before Arceus and Mew appeared in front of her

"You have cursed Humanity and in doing so took away our homes" Arceus said looking angrily at Ninetails and surprised at a sound the group looked over to find Harry and what looked like the Unown glaring at the god pokemon

"Hey she did it in self defense" Harry said at least they thought it was Harry

And with that declaration everyone dispersed throwing angry words at the Ninetails until only she remained crying

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Ninetails said before she watched as Arceus moved to her

"So am I, I put a curse on you to forever walk this world alone as the only Ninetails until the end" Arceus said this caused all of the group to look up before they turned to Harry

"Uh did me and the Unown break his little curse on accident" Harry asked blinking before the memory faded

"Well it seems we all have had bad lives" Ninetails said hugging her pups and nodding they all started heading home

Okay I know what you guys are thinking why make a chapter like this well two reasons one I wanted Harry's secret to be discovered by his two siblings and two I wanted to bring the family in this story closer together and give the other characters more of a backstory and also was anyone surprised when the Ninetails that adopted them was the same one that cursed all of the pokemon out of the human world well who knew the next chapter should be seven years into the future or rather around the time Harry goes to hogwarts at 11 years old oh and it's up to you guys who do you want Harry to take to school with him Popplio or Zorua although truth be told they're both going with Harry so see you guys next time


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

It had been 7 years since the boy who lived also known as Harry Potter disappeared off of the face of the earth and Albus Dumbledore had been looking for him alongside the newly put back together order of the phoenix but no one had any idea where Harry could have gone and a lot of them were angry with what they found out about the Dursley's Albus most of all because it was he that had placed the child there but luckily or maybe unluckily the Dursley's were soon found dead by what they guessed was a death eater attack but they already new that Harry hadn't been there and continued their search all the while Severus was spying on the death eaters and reporting on how they couldn't find Harry either but on this day all of that was about to change because today the Hogwarts letters would be made and one of those would be for one Harry Potter. so watching and waiting Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, and Severus Snape were all watching as the letter were made the two head of house teachers taking notice of those that they didn't recognize and guessed were muggle born children then they got to the P section and soon enough Harry's name popped up but the address none of them knew

"Where is the sunfull fields outside town in the pokemon world" Albus asked and when he said that all of them heard a coughing and choking sound and looking over they saw Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix choking on air before it stared at the letter and jumped over the teachers before he grabbed the letter and flew back to his perch and seemed to read it before flashing off with the letter

"Well what just happened" Severus asked looking at where the bird had been

"I have no clue" Albus said

In the Pokemon World

It was a bright sunny day and everyone in town was heading for a tent in town for the show that would be put on there and inside we see a small Vulpix, a Popplio, and a Zorua all being calmed down by there Ninetails mother

"Calm down you three you've been practicing this for years" Ninetails said putting one of her tails on Harry's head causing him to stop his pacing

"We know but what if something happens what if they don't like the song what if" Harry said before ninetails interrupted him

"And what if I never cursed a human what if you never found the Unown what if what if stop with the what if's you three will do great" Ninetails said causing all three boys to smile before they nodded to each other

"Okay full house you ready guys" Harry asked and both of his brothers nodded then they walked out of stage all three bowing to the town folk

"Today we have a song to play for you guys and we hope you enjoy it" Harry said inclining his head to the crowd before he backed up and let Popplio take the front

"This song deals with old problems and old wounds so if anyone doesn't like sad music please leave the tent know" Popplio said and when no one left Harry nodded to Zorua who used his illusion's to bring up several bubbles that Popplio had made and left lying around and in those Bubbles they showed all of their lives although Harry's was for lack of better words added onto making his uncle and aunt look like pokemon and such then they started the song (In your spotlight by Trickywi)

(Popplio)

 **It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring  
To find the way towards the stage won't come easily  
Troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting  
But they cannot create what I will be  
They laugh at me  
Throw taunts at me  
One look at me and they misjudge what they see  
But I can only decide what I will be  
(Harry)  
I'll be your sky and your fire**

 **(Zorua)  
And I will go much higher**

 **(Popplio)  
I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least i will try  
(together)  
I will be legendary  
I will shine in your eyes  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight  
(Spotlight)  
(Zorua)  
I can face the rain, get through the pain, my soul is burning  
I was once afraid, hid in the shade, changing what's me**

 **(Popplio)**

 **I was falling under, scared of the thunder from their taunting  
But they should not affect who I will be  
I'm not ashamed**

 **(Harry)  
Im proud of my name  
I'm not the same, I can drown their spiteful flames  
I'll aim to win, not wallow within the lie that I've been  
(Harry)  
I'll be your sky and your fire**

 **(Zorua)  
And I will go much higher**

 **(Popplio)  
I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least i will try**

 **(together)  
I will be legendary  
I will shine in your eyes  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight  
Step in the light... (I will be me and only me)  
Step into the spotlight  
(Harry as he hugs his brothers)  
I'll be your sky and your fire**

 **(Zorua while he looks to his brothers)  
And I will go much higher**

 **(Popplio popping all of his water balloons floating in the air)  
I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide (at least i will try)  
(together they sing)**

 **I am not ordinary  
I will be only me  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight  
...in your spotlight**

Then they cheer go wild all of the pokemon are cheering their names as they bow to the crowd some of them even toss roses up on stage that Popplio catches while Zorua winks at the girl that through it all the while Harry's waving to the crowd as they go into the back to where there mother is

"That was fantastic" she said ruffling all of there heads with three of her tails

"Yeah but Zorua wasn't that Pikachu a bit too old for you" Harry joked looking at his brother who glared at him

"What I was just being polite you should try it some time" Zorua said before he lightly pushed his brother who didn't skid as much mostly because over the years of all of them performing tricks on their stage the three had gotten good athletic builds as they got older

"Yes you boys did rather well" someone said before a legendary walked in

"Uh lord Hoho what are you doing here" Ninetails asked staring hard at the bird legendary

"You know when Arceus cursed you I didn't expect you to adopt a human child Ninetails I think I should have a chat with the old goat" Hoho said before leaning forward

"Although I have some bad news" Hoho said sitting down before he looked at Harry

"Know then young vulpix what do you remember before you came here" Hoho asked and Harry knew what he was meaning

"You mean the fact of how my parents died we went to the memory stones a long time ago and learned how they really died but how would you know about" Harry said before the legendary changed in front of them until he was a Phoenix and had sat down on a rail

"Simple as you probably noticed your parents weren't normal in the human world that was because they like you are of the magic people or a wizard and witch" Hoho said before he pointed at himself

"And throughout all these years I have lived in the human world watching them as the wizard headmaster's familiar Fawkes and it is with this that I must tell you that Harry Potter is wanted back in the human world" Hoho said and instantly all of the family growled at the bird

"Oh heck no my brother is not living with those beasts ever again" Zorua said standing in front of his brothers

"Well then it's a good thing they're dead then besides those humans were the worst of the worst heck they even were mistreating the one thing keeping them alive" Hoho said looking at Harry this caused all of them to look up

"Wait what" Harry asked walking forward

"My familiar Dumbledore was the one that placed you in that house but he did so with good reason your mother had put together two shields to basic it one too protect Petunia Dursley as long as your birth mother lived and another that she cast as she died to protect you" Hoho said this caused Ninetails to smile 'a mother always protects her cubs'

"My familiar had it in his big head that if he left you with the dursley's then every year both of the shield would replenish each other so that both you and the Dursley's would be save so when you left and a year was up" Hoho said before Ninetails finished

"They didn't have the protection anymore but who would" Ninetails stopped realizing one man wouldn't put so much fuss over one family

"Yes the man that tried to kill you as a baby was a very powerful dark wizard who had wanted to get rid of all of the non magical people of the world as well as the half magics or the magics born from non magics but your parents fought him and his army along with my Familiars army but in the end they dead on the same night he was thought to have" Hoho said this caused Ninetails eyes to go to slits

"What do you mean thought to have" Ninetails said and with a sigh Hoho explained

"Voldemort for that was his name had a ambition with immortality and from what I have learned over the years with the wizards it's very possible he at least found a way to survive that night but what's more the death eaters his followers were the ones that killed the Dursley's" Hoho said and to all of this Harry just shrugged

"Okay what does that have to do with me if I go I will be in danger but if I stay here they should forget about me" Harry said before he heard Hoho laughing

"Oh they won't forget you do you remember the color of the spell he used on you" Hoho asked and when he got a nod continued

"That was a spell called Avada Kedavra or by it's english name the killing curse and you are the first ever to survive it to the wizards you are a legendary in their eyes for defeating the dark lord to surviving when your parents died" Hoho said this caused the four pokemon to stare

"Are these wizards insane" Zorua asked with a look on his face

"I mean there putting a baby no offense Harry up on a high pedestal when all he did was sit there and sucked on his thumb while the real hero's lay dead and the kid's an orphan yet there celebrating" Zorua said and after some thought Hoho nodded

"Yes they are a bit mad but they are also powerful and sadly like us they also have prophecies" Hoho said this caused Ninetails to growl

"And they have a prophecy with my pup in it darn it that means Harry will be going any way even if we don't want him to" Ninetails said this caused the group to growl

"Fine but as soon as the years up I will be coming back here" Harry said and Hoho nodded

"Agreed also it's every summer you will be coming back you have to stay in the school for 7 years but each summer you can come back here" Hoho said before bowing

"I will personally make sure you get back here I promise" Hoho said and Ninetails breathed a sigh of relief

"The Promise of a legendary is unbreakable so that's good" Ninetails said this made Harry sigh

"Okay I guess I'm going to school" Harry said before he opened the letter and read it

"Well good luck Harry I guess me and Popplio will" Zorua said before Harry looked up

"What are you talking about you guys are coming with me" Harry said before pointing at a part of the letter

"It's stats here that I can bring a pet Cat, Toad, or owl so I can bring you two if I remember uncle Unown told me that Zorua was a part of the cat family and the fox family" Harry said before he turned to his mother

"And of course you can come as well mom" Harry said with some hope and looking into his eyes Ninetails had to sigh

"Fine I guess I'll come to but how are you going to get us all into Hogwarts" Ninetails said before she saw her son looking at a special case that she had kept and hid under her bed until the boys found it

"Oh no we are not doing that nope not happening" Ninetails said this caused Hoho to look at them until Harry opened the chest and he blinked a couple of times when he saw what was inside

"Those could work" Hoho said before turning to Harry

"But can you turn back into a human" Hoho asked and Harry went silent

'Hey uncle Unown can you turn me back into a human' Harry asked in his mind and the Unown looked back at him

'We can somewhat you have lived to long as a pokemon so several traits will follow through' the Unown said this made Harry sigh

"Well I can turn back into a human but it looks like I will be wearing a hat and long robes" Harry said looking at his ears and tails

"Hmm that could work" Hoho said before holding out his claw for them and still grumbling but trusting her son Ninetails grabbed ahold with two of her tails and her cubs followed her lead and then transforming back into Fawkes Hoho flame burst teleporting them away from the pokemon world

In Hogwarts

Hoho had dropped them off in a vacant room so Harry could transform and hide his family so quickly Harry changed and soon in the place of a Vulpix there stood a human that was as tall as Ninetails as long as she stayed on four paws and he was wearing a set robes but they could still see Harry's six tails before he made them lie flat on his back while he's ears were sticking straight up before he pulled them back and messed up his hair which had gotten longer since the last time he was a human and the hair easily covered up his ears

"Hmm yes that might work know to hide your family" Hoho said and quickly Harry opened up the case and pulled out three of the objects

"Don't worry guys we'll destroy them after this is all done" Harry said and nodding Harry's brothers and mother stood ready and hesitatingly Harry pointed the Pokeball at Popplio before he was zapped in and after the ball shook it dinged and quickly Harry released him

"Well that was a weird experience didn't hurt but felt weird" Popplio said and know in quick succession Harry caught the rest of his family and released them

"Huh it's not as bad as I thought" Ninetails said surprised and with everything in place and ready Harry called back his family and nodded to Hoho and with a flash they appeared in the headmaster's room with the three teachers waiting

"So what's this about a school of magic that I've heard of" Harry asked this caused Severus and Mcgonagall some surprise while Dumbledore sat there staring

" okay are we going to do anything because truthfully I would rather be back home" Harry said this caused them to unfreeze and Dumbledore to get on track

"Uh yes and where might your home be" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye but Harry shook his head

"Oh no sorry but I'm not telling you that I already made a deal with your Phoenix he travels me home and back here each year or I'm not coming because I am not letting one of you fools find my home" Harry said this caused Severus to growl

"Oh really you know you sound like your father" Severus said but Harry only shrugged

"And I don't care those are the terms my mother gave to me because none of you are ever going to my home without her or Fawkes permission and seeing as Fawkes has to go and ask his boss as well" Harry said this surprised the wizards and witch

"Wait Fawkes has a boss" Albus asked and Harry shrugged

"Yeah and Fawkes isn't his name it's the name you gave him" Harry said smirking before he felt a peck from Hoho

"Oh fine I'll stop messing with them but sooner or later we're going to have to find one of them to trust" Harry said a knew his mother heard him and was watching from the pokeball he had hidden up his sleeve

"Yes well I hope you find trust in us soon know I do believe you have some shopping to go to" Albus said before he looked at Minerva who nodded

"Why don't you come with me maybe while we're shopping we can get you a haircut as well" Minerva said this caused Harry to shake his head causing some of his hair to get in his face

"Nope sorry that's also a part of the deal heck keeping the long hair was Fawkes decision" Harry said this caused many looks at what they know now as a more than intelligent bird before they realized something

"Wait you can understand him" Albus asked only for Harry to shrug

"Would have had to with where I live" Harry said smirking before following Minerva down the stairs and out of the castle while behind them both men were staring at the smirking phoenix

"Is it just me or do you feel weird knowing that the bird probably knows all of are secrets and as heard everything we've said for years" Severus said this just caused Albus to nod before he stopped

"The prophecy he heard me talk about how Harry was the one for it" Albus said this caused Severus to revaluation there discussing

"Yeah he knew that's the reason why he didn't stay at his home his mother must know about Prophecies and knew Harry would have been forced to come here sooner or later" Severus said and nodding the two men began preparing for what happens next

At Diagon alley

It took a while before Harry and Mcgonagall got to the alley but when they did everyone was looking at the kid with Mcgonagall weirdly

'Must be the long hair' Harry thought covering his scar with the hair and quickly Harry went around and picked up each of the stuff need but when he got his wand he for some reason thought that the wand maker was creepy and new about pokemon because at one point he had asked which Harry liked a Water stone or a Fire stone and from what the Unown stated neither could be found anywhere any more in the human world so Harry had quickly left without answering but he soon found a fire stone in his pocket with details of how to evolve with it

'Okay he was a imortal human that knows about Pokemon great' Harry thought but still kept the fire stone hey you never know he might decide to evolve then quickly Harry followed Professor Mcgonagall to their last stop madam Malkin's robe shop and as soon as he entered he knew he was going to blow something up later after the seamstress put him next this blonde guy who kept talking

"So what house do you want to be in" blondy asked and Harry just looked at him strangely

"I don't honestly care and from what you just said we don't get a say in it so" Harry said shrugging but know Blondy what's is name was looking at him strangely

"Hey are your parents magical" oh oh right Draco asked

"My adopted mother is magical per say while my birth parents are as well although my mother adopted I think is more powerfull never actually met my parents so" Harry said shrugging this caused Draco to blink and look away

"Sorry" Draco said and for once Harry saw hope for the pounce then he went back how he was talking before about how his dad would get him a broom and as soon as Harry's robes came he started to leave but when he got outside Mcgonnigal held out her arm and quickly the two teleported to Hogwarts but when he was about to go forward Mcgonagall stopped him and pulled up Harry's sleeve showing the Unown as Tattoos and when she saw them she gave Harry a glare

"Aren't you a bit young for Tattoos" Mcgonagall said before Harry all of a sudden got really close to her face

"True but these Tattoos saved my life so" Harry said shrugging before he continued past Mcgonagall who was watching after him enter Hogwarts

Inside

When Harry got inside he spotted Headmaster Dumbledore waving at him along with HOho who bowed to him surprising the other teachers

"Fawkes Professor" Harry said this caused some surprise and some smirks at the fact that Fawkes got the first hello from the child

"So I just have to ask where have you been all of the tracking spells the world has used have failed to find you how did you do that" Professor Flitwick asked leaning forward this caused harry to smirk and Fawkes indicated to Harry to set down and when the child did he looked to Fawkes for the answer and to everyone else Fawkes just thrilled to Harry he could hear what he said

"Hmm you might as well tell them a bit" Fawkes said and when Harry gave him a curious look while he smirked

"Oh okay and how much should I" Harry asked this caused many of the teachers to spit take at Harry talking back to the bird

"Uh well you can tell them that you were in a different dimensional world and that secretly Phoenixes come from there" Fawkes said

"Well I'm going to ignore what you just said and tell them more okay" Harry said and at first Fawkes had been nodding before he started screaming at Harry

"Harry James Potter you do not" Fawkes said before he was interrupted

"Actuel where I live is a whole other world that you guys wouldn't believe and also I guess you could say Phoenixes came from there" Harry said calming Fawkes and causing everyone else to stare some half way through drinking

"Oh and also one other thing there is actually only one Phoenix in existence" Harry said grinning before he was sent flying by Fawkes and with a snap they heard him slam into the far wall and some of them started to get up while others stared at Fawkes then they heard laughter as Harry got up

"So it is true you do have anger management I always wondered whether that was true or not my lord" Harry said bowing to Fawkes who yelled at him more this caused several teachers to pass out

"Uh well that was fun but down to business I have made agreement with Fawkes that I will spend each of the seven years here but each in of year I will be going back home so if any of you need me or want to talk to me you'll have to send for Fawkes" Harry said this caused some of the teachers to nod while Albus looked even more interested

"But what that also means is that until the end of the year I'm oh for lack of better words stuck here so how long till school starts" Harry asked and most of the teachers quickly realized what he meant by that Harry would be staying in Hogwarts until school started which was two weeks away great

"We will set up a room for you until you have been sorted" Albus said and nodding Harry walked out of the room


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The sorting

It was quickly clear that Harry was a weird child first off instead of the usual food of meats that most boys his age would have eat he ate only vegetables and mostly one apple a day then he would be off somewhere and no one would find Harry for hours until he turned up on his own this caused different reactions when he did usually Snape would glare at him while most of the other teachers would wonder where he had been that is till

"So Mr. Potter where might you have been this day" Mcgonagall asked and watched him look up

"Oh I went exploring around the castle by the way you guys do now it's a bad idea of leaving that three headed dog in the 3rd floor corridor although he seems pretty nice after he got to know me" Harry said before leaving the main hall after he had quickly eaten his apple for the day although this left the teachers afraid of what Harry could be doing by himself so they voted (sacrificed) Severus snape to watch Harry so on the next morning Severus was waiting for Harry to wake up outside of his door before he heard a noise and looking over he saw Harry jumping from stair to stair while they were in mid air before he jumped and landed right in front of Severus

"So I heard that the teachers sent you to watch me and make sure I don't get in trouble" Harry said leaning against the railing smirking at Severus

"Well just a warning I usually go fast so try your best to keep up" Harry said and when he saw Severus sneer he just smirked

"And why do you go so fast" Severus asked but the answer surprised him

"Where I come from there is no mode of travel other than your feet so if you want to go someplace then you have to walk there that and I have a job still over there that I will need to stay fit for" Harry said before he got a idea and then doing a backflip jumped over the side of the stairs before he landed on a staircase that was going down

"Hey you coming or what or are you getting to old" Harry said this caused a spark to go off in Severus's eyes before he jumped and using a cushioning charm on his feet landed on the stairs beside Harry who was smirking

"Nice but can you keep up" Harry said and quickly he jumped again and Severus watched for a moment and he could see what Harry reminded him of when he jumped it was like how a fox climbed down a cliff

"You know there are other ways to keep up your strength" Severus said watching as Harry stopped five floors down from him

"Really like what" Harry said and Severus quickly caught up to the boy before leading him outside and to the quidditch pitch

"You know usually wizards don't workout" Severus said watching as Harry did a few laps

"Yeah well I'm not a common Wizard" Harry said and Severus snorted

"Oh yes the boy who lived you know I was actually having doubts about" Severus was saying before he saw the boys confused look

"They call me the boy who lived huh oh well I could have a worse name although I think they're going to be surprised when they met me that the title doesn't fit very well" Harry said continuing his jogging this caused Severus to back pedal in his mind

"So you don't care about the fact that the whole wizarding world looks up to you as a hero or the fact that your parent left you a millionaire" Severus said and would have continued if he hadn't heard a crash and looking up he found that Harry had ran into the stands where he usually turned and had gotten up and was staring at him

"Did you just say I was a millionaire" Harry asked with a shocked look on his face this caused Severus's eyes to widen 'he didn't even know about his own money what else does the child not know' Severus thought

"You do also know that you hold one of the seats of power at the Ministry that when you turn seventeen you will be allowed to join but until then you have a proxy on the seat" Severus said and he could see Harry's shock before a smile that would put the marauders to shame

"So who might be my Proxy" Harry asked and trying to remember Severus realized that it was Dumbledore himself and when he answered as such he watched as Harry seemed to contemplate something

"Okay then I'll get back to that anything else I should know yet I don't" Harry said with bitterness at the end

"Well nothing that comes to mind but know seeing as I answered your questions how about you answer a few of my own" Severus said this caused Harry to smirk

"Ah a trade very well ask away" Harry said wondering what the first out of three would be

"Okay what is this other world of yours like" Severus asked and he almost regretted it when he saw Harry smile in remembrance

"Well first off there isn't any sort of wars there heck I doubt if the people you could say over there have ever had a war without human intervention" Harry said this caused Severus's eyebrows to rise 'a place with no war and why did he say human intervention'

"Are the people not human then" Severus asked and he could tell Harry was enjoying this

"Ah glad you caught that truthfully no everyone over in the pokemon world are pokemon and if you ask for a description I won't be able to give it to you" Harry said smirking

"Really why not" Severus said but Harry raised a finger

"Ah ah is that your final question" Harry asked and severus instantly pulled back

"Okay then if they don't trust humans how come you've been living there" Severus said and he could see that he had hit the money because Harry flinched knowing he had to tell the truth because of his promise

"Simple because one of the pokemon rescued me from my aunt and uncle's house and then transformed me into a pokemon" Harry said before he started his jogging again this also caused Severus to sit down and think 'so Harry was something else a pokemon for seven years hmm I will need more info' Severus thought before he noticed Harry waiting for him by the gates back to the school and quickly he caught up to the boy

"Also I'm trusting you not to tell the other teachers any of this and also if you want to continue with this game we started next time you can ask your questions first" Harry said and Severus actually smiled a bit before they parted to their breakfast

Sorting day

It was time for the students to come in for Hogwarts and for custom reasons Harry was aboard the Hogwarts express heck he was on it before the rest of the year's students and having went to Diagon Alley way ahead of the others (the day after he came back to the human world) so he had everything he needed so to rest up he had decided to sleep on the way to pick up the students that is till he felt a nudge against his arm and quickly he pulled out all three Pokeballs and released his family it was Popplio who had gotten to him first and had sat down in his lap

"So this is a train I remmember Memma telling us about them" Popplio said before his nose wrinkled at the smell

"Although what I didn't tell was how bad they smelled" Ninetails said laying down beside her son's as Zorua jumped into the seat beside Harry before he turned himself into Harry this caused Harry to smirk

"I always knew you wanted to be me" Harry said smirking as his brother experimented with having hands

"Huh okay now I know why those five fingered pokemon like having hands" Zorua said before making a fist and slugging Harry's shoulder and if he had done the same to any other human they would have been sent flying through the door and made a hole in the side of the train but with Harry it just nudged him and before Harry could retaliate they heard the whistle blow and Zorua quickly turned back into his usual shape and Harry quickly put his family back inside the pokeballs except his mother

"Harry you be careful know and remember you can call on us at any time"Ninetails said and Harry nodded before hugging his mother and summoned her back into the pokeball then quickly Harry hid them up his sleeves once more and watched as students slowly got on board and when most of the students saw the wild haired kid that gave them a green eyed look most instantly decided not to introduce themselves to this strange kid it wasn't until half way before it was time to leave that a red haired family came flying into the station and quickly the mother sent her children four boys onto the train while their younger sister waved at them and soon enough three of them had made it to his compartment

"Huh hello there do you mind if are little brother Runnikenss sits in here with you" one of the two twins said and quickly Harry tried to find a difference in sent and quickly found it

"Sure you're the first to ask I wonder why maybe it's how a look Harry by the way" Harry said sticking out his hand and then surprisingly both boys shook both of his hands then switched hands and then shook each others hands while introducing themselves

"Well I'm Fred" "and I'm George" "pleasure to met you" they said together so Harry couldn't tell which was which but he thought the one called Fred was the one with more of a quill and ink smell coming of him while George was the one with the potion smell

"Well nice to met you guys" Harry said smirking before he watched as they left leaving behind their brother who they introduced as Ron

"So anything I should watch out for in the wizarding world" Harry asked and when Ron looked up he explained

"I haven't really been in the wizarding world all my life got adopted and only new about this world uhh a couple of months ago but never went to see it" Harry said this caused Ron some confusion before he spotted something

"Wait what was that in your hair" Ron asked and Harry instantly hid his scar from view 'darn I liked it better when that was hidden by my mane' Harry thought before smirking at Ron

"Well you will find that out when we reach Hogwarts" Harry said before he went back to looking out the window until someone knocked on the door and looking over Harry spotted a girl with bushy hair look in

"Hello have either of you seen a toad a boy called Neville lost his" she asked and both boys shook their heads

"Nope sorry but I might be able to help" Harry said standing up and surprised the girl back up showing the boy

"Oh I'm Harry what's your names" Harry asked and quickly learned that there names were Hermione and Neville

"So Neville have anything that belongs to your toad" Harry asked and was given a cage and just holding it Harry could smell the scent and quickly he started walking until he reached the boys room and walking in found the toad in the sink

"You know you had your human worried" Harry said picking up the toad who only crocked

"Well he needs more friends then just me I thought that if I was always missing then he would look for more friends" the toad said not expecting a reply

"Well that is a good idea but while you're doing that Neville is losing hope in himself by the looks of it if I were you I would stay near him show him that he's not a useless owner" Harry said before walking outside and handing the know ecstatic boy his toad

"Hmm okay I'll try it your way but you have to stick with my human" the Toad said and Harry gave a tiny nod

"So you two want to join me in my cabin" Harry asked and they quickly agreed and moving back into the compartment they found Ron asleep on the seat

"So how did you find Trevor so fast" Hermione asked and guessing Trevor was the toad he answered honestly

"Well I haven't really lived a normal life so I have a few extra tricks up my sleeve for Hogwarts although I hope I don't burn the school down on accident" Harry said this caused both Hermione and Neville to give each other weird looks before they heard the train's announcer stat that they would be at Hogwarts soon and quickly Harry woke up the only person not ready

"Hey Ron were almost to Hogwarts and you need to change into your robes" Harry said and quickly Ron ran into the bathroom to change

"I wonder if he'll notice the spot of dirt on his nose" Hermione said before she noticed something about Harry's hair and taking a closer look see figured out the problem

"Huh Harry why is your hair so sleek" Hermione asked only to get a shrug and watched as Harry started to leave for the door

"Where I come from the only bath we have is a lake outside the house" Harry said this caused both Hermione and Neville to stop and look at each other again

'Well this is going to be a big year' they thought before they both left to find Harry already ahead of them in a boat and quickly Harry shared his boat with Hermione, Neville, and Ron who soon caught up with them and after awhile they saw Hogwarts and many of the students awed over the school then Hermione noticed that Harry was looking around bored until he noticed Hermione's look

"What" Harry asked but the bookworm girl just shook her head before they all ducked down under the bridge until they made it to one of the doors into Hogwarts then Hagrid knocked on the door only for Professor Mcgonagall to answer it and after taking the students deeper into the school she told them the regular rules and regulations of the school and the house cup which Harry and his mother didn't approve of then the ghost gave everyone a scare before they all went into the main hall it was at this point that Harry looked the most excited and soon enough after Hermione and Neville had gone Harry's name was called

"Harry Potter" Mcgonagall said this caused many heads to snap up at the long lost boy who lived was back and in hogwarts then many people gasped as the boy they all had thought was just a regular student came forward heck even Ron, Hermione, and Neville had their mouths on the floor and quickly Harry's vision was obscured by the sorting hat

"Ah mister Potter you have lived an interesting life" the hat said this caused Harry to smirk

"Hey you're not going to spell my secrets are you" Harry asked aloud this caused many whispering but he ignored it and also aloud

"No I think you're having too much fun trying to get the school to figure your secrets out which from what they are I doubt they will unless you help" the hat said this caused even more whispers

"So back on track what house do you think I'll be in" Harry asked leaning back

"Hmm there are several possibilities you are loyal but only to your adopted family so not Hufflepuff" the hat said and Harry new the whole hall could hear him after all he asked the hat to tell everyone some things after all he didn't have anything to hide he just wanted everyone to make a game out of it besides it would be impossible for any of them to get to his home

"You are smart but your thirst of knowledge is more or less so you can defend your brother" the hat said and Harry could hear the whispers getting louder

"Hmm Slytherin could be good for you but also maybe not you would rather throw away money then get more" the hat said and everyone went quiet

"Gryffindor yes that house will fit for you especially with what you did to those bullies" the hat said but Harry quickly sat up straight

"No that was my uncle" Harry said glaring at the fabric in front of him

"Yes your uncle the one that used your body as a catalyst so you could survive and allowed you to use his power" the hat said and quickly Harry pulled of the hat and gave its eyes a glare

"You know that was a bit too much information just yell out Gryffindor already" Harry said and the hat complied and quickly Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table where everyone was still processing what the hat had said heck even the teachers were blinking owlishly in front of their students all the while Harry laid back and watched until everyone got back together and the sorting continued but most of the population in the school was talking to each other about what they had found out heck Hermione who was also a Gryffindor was giving Harry a strange look at what the hat said

"What my Uncle's a nice person even if he just adopted me" Harry said this caused even more talk about how the uncle wasn't even related to Harry then Ron had sat down and was looking at Harry weirdly

"Shesh okay you want to know my Uncle saved my life by means I will not be telling you guys but what I will tell you is this my Uncle is very powerful and has a habit of helping young children" Harry said this caused some of the teachers to relax slightly

"Heck I even remember this one time my Uncle had tried to help a girl who had lost her father sure he went a bit too far trying to help her but he still tied" Harry said remembering the story while the Unown started talking about the little girl this just caused more talking but Hermione got Harry's attention while he was reaching for his apple

"So how did he make you a catalyst" Hermione asked this caused another to look up and rolling his eyes Harry rolled up his sleeve showing the Unown in their tattoo form

"Simple my Uncle put most of his power in me with his little writing here and I will admit ever since then my life has been great" Harry said before he rolled up his sleeve and quickly he finished his apple and waited for the others to finish

"Hey aren't you going to get anything else" Ron asked and Harry shook his head

"Na I'm good besides I'm a vegetarian" Harry said this caused half of the population at the table to freeze and look at Harry while Hermione smiled at the fact

"What where I live there are no animals so" Harry said this caused Hermione to frown what place didn't have animals then after the food was cleared as well as the dessert neither of which Harry ate anything other than his apple did Dumbledore stand up and tell them the rules this year among other things and then warned them against the third floor corridor

"Yeah if you go down there bring three giant chew toys" Harry said this caused many of the students to look at him before they went back to Dumbledore but by then Harry had spotted someone new

"Hey who's that" Harry asked pointing at the man wearing the weird purple hat

"Oh that's Qurrile the new defense against the dark arts teacher and that would be" Percy was saying before Harry interrupted him

"Professor Severus Snape or Severus to his friends" Harry said before he waved at the frowning man who quickly gave him a nod before he looked back around

"How do you" Percy asked before they heard Dumbledore dismiss them and quickly the students left for their dorms Harry easily dodging Peeves when he threw some canes down at the first years while also helping Neville dodge them before he gave Peeves a nod at the attempt and he happily waved at the potter boy and soon enough the group had reached the Gryffindor common room and before anyone could ask any questions Harry had already went to sleep leaving the other to do the same

* * *

Darn that Hat for being so stubborn hey who here wants Harry to burn the hat a bit for what he just did and the reason why I ended it like this and seemed to have so much trouble with it is because will truthfully I was winging with this chapter and I hope you guys still like it though but know here's the question who should find out Harry's secret first Hermione, Neville, or Ron I will leave it up to wither they find out sooner then I am planning after all how will Harry fight a troll without his wand hmm I hope you guys enjoy that chapter when it comes


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Classes and a surprise

It was the first week of classes and Harry was getting prepared for anything and quickly led his new friends to the correct class room surprising them but they didn't ask although Harry was looking at the cat weird before he smirked

"Well I didn't know you guys could transform into animal Professor Mcgonagall" Harry said this caused his friends and his fellow students to look at him strangely until the cat that was on the table jumped up and transformed into Professor Mcgonagall surprising the student body

"Hmm and how pray tale did you know that the cat was me" Minerva asked and all Harry did was touch the side of his nose

"I have a really good sense of smell" Harry said and he noticed that Hermione had written that down 'so she's trying to find out my past well good luck to her' Harry thought before watching as Minerva transformed her desk into a pig and back before starting them on lessons and quickly Harry found that he had to hold back because of the bonus power from uncle Unown caused his magic to be more powerful that and the fact that Vulpix can usually tap into the magic around them Harry had to really pull back his magic to make sure he didn't cause an explosion that would destroy the castle but even so he always was the first to get the spell right which surprised all of them although Hermione kept giving him weird looks it was only after class that he found out why

"How were you doing that your wand wasn't even doing the correct movement" Hermione asked this surprised Harry because he could fully admit he had faked swinging his wand heck he knew he hadn't even said the words right but the spell had still worked he just didn't expect anyone to notice

"Trade secret" Harry said looking at Hermione and quickly found that they were alone in the halls Ron having had to talk to Mcgonnigal but Hermione was looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Trade secret I'll tell you my secret if you tell me one of your own" Harry said this caused Hermione to blush at the system and stay quiet and with a shrug Harry continued down the hall

"Wait I sneak into the library at night" Hermione said before covering her mouth and looking around and finding no one looked over at Harry who was looking at her

"Huh weird I haven't seen you" Harry said shrugging and ignoring the fact that Hermione was surprised that he had snuck into the library as well

"Lets just say I'm a little different than the rest of humanity" Harry said and at Hermione confused look continued on down the hall

"Sorry I'm not telling you everything my people are known for their secrets and hidden meanings" Harry said and he watched as Hermione raced past him to the library to search right as Ron came out of the classroom and followed Harry to lunch talking about how he needed to get better at the words then the rest of the week quickly passed with Harry doing surprisingly well almost effortlessly this just made Hermione even more curious of how then at nights Harry would sneak of and talk to his family telling him everything about the day and what he thought he should do the next day although he did pop Zorua when he commented on all of the cute girls around

"There not even the same species as you" Harry said with a raised eyebrow at his older brother who just shrugged

"Are any of the pokemon really the same species after all we all look different" Zorua said this caused Harry to freeze realising he was right but then he watched as his brother did something completely stupid he transformed and made himself look like a human kid at the same age as Harry heck he even somewhat looked like Harry except with Zorua's eyes

"No I know what you're thinking Zorua and no you can not" Harry said before Zorua interrupted him

"Oh come on Harry one day I've been stuck in that pokeball to long give me one day" Zorua said and both Harry and their mother shook their heads while Popplio watched

"No as soon as someone rams into hard enough which will happen in a school full of children your disguise will disappear and people will start wondering what creature can shapeshift into a human then I'd have to save your butt and possible get figured out" Harry said and in irritation his ears and tail puffed out this would have also if he was still a vulpix make him look twice his size but then all of them froze when they heard a scream and quickly Harry put his family back in the Pokeballs as he ran outside and quickly followed the scream only to come across a girl running out of the bathroom and then crying from inside

"Hello" Harry said aloud looking at the door and around to make sure no one else was coming to check out the scream in the middle of the night huh guess they had ran into the girl then turning back to the door Harry heard sniffling before a tiny voice came through

"Leave me alone please I don't want to be here" the voice was of a really young girls like that of a 5 year olds and slowly Harry opened the door ignoring the part where this was the girls bathroom and looked inside and what he saw caused his eyes to widen there in the middle of the room was a small doll at first glance but what shocked Harry was the fact that it looked to be a Pikachu then it moved

" _Hmm new pokemon that Mew made it's called a Mimikyu it's known as the disguise pokemon"_ Unown said this caused Harry to frown before he watched as tears filled eyes opened at the stomach of the pikachu costume and looked up at him before the small pokemon hiccuped in fright and tried to run only to crash into a wall nearby

"Wow hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you it's okay" Harry said holding his hands out to his sides showing that he didn't have anything and slowly the small Mimikyu started to relax and nudge itself forward

"What what are you" the Mimikyu asked and Harry smiled a bit from the quiet female voice that she had

"I'm a human well used to be but a better question is how did you get here" Harry asked looking around before sitting down next to the small pokemon

"I I don't know I had gotten into a new town and I found out there was a carnival in town so I went hoping no one would notice me in the crowd and the sun was bothering me so I went in and when I heard the three pokemon's song inside it reminded me of myself so I went to talk to them but I I got scared then this big flash happened and I appeared in a room here but I fell on my head" Mimikyu said this caused Harry some worry 'oh no the only way back is at the end of the year what do I do about her until then I don't have any more Pokeballs besides that might frighten her' Harry thought

*sniffle sniffle* {what I wanted to try it}"but know I don't know what to do there's so many new things here and I don't know what to dooo" Mimikyu said before bursting into tears and quickly Harry picked her up and cradled her rocking her side to side and trying his best to calm her down

"Hey it will be okay shh it's okay" Harry whispered trying his best to calm her and Harry knew that what he was about to do would probably bring one more member into his family

"You can stay with me but you have to act like you're a plush toy these people don't know about Pokemon and I'm hoping to keep it that way for awhile longer" Harry said patting the hatchling on the head

"Then how do you know" Mimikyu asked looking up with tear filled eyes before she watched as before her eyes Harry transformed into his Vulpix form

"Because I"m one too I used to be human until I was adopted by pokemon" Harry said and Mimikyu nodded while Harry wrapped himself around her keeping her warm with his body until she fell into a unrestful sleep and Harry transformed back into a human and picked her up well tried to when he had went to grab the costumes instead of her Uncle Unown instantly stopped him

" _Wait don't you don't ever lift up a Mimikyu's costume"_ the Unown screamed in Harry's head causing a buzzing

"What why is it bad manners or something" Harry asked raising his hands

" _No Mimikyus hide themselves under their costumes to keep the people around them alive it is said that if someone looked at a Mimikyu without their costume on it would cause a instant death"_ the Unown said and Harry froze a bit before shaking the knowledge away Mimikyu didn't seem to do that besides if she or the others hide themselves so much then why would they take of the costume on purpose

"Okay then" Harry said picking up her from her feet and bringing her to the vacant room he had been using before then he released his family and told them what had happened

"Oh no" Ninetails said pacing while Popplio had circled Mimikyu and laid down beside her while Zorua did the same

"Okay Harry looks like you'll have to learn how to take care of her seeing as I can't with being in the pokeball and I guess seeing as you're still alive you know about the rule of not taking of a Mimikyu's costume" Ninetails asked and Harry nodded

"Okay good also you should know that Mimikyu's are ghost/ fairy types and they can not stand the sunlight" Ninetails said this caused Harry to nod remembering the facts and then learning more and then he transformed like he did every night and after putting a notice me not spell on the door a extremely over powered one that no one would ever see he laid down with his family alongside their new addition and went to sleep

Okay there are two reasons why I haven't updated this story for awhile actually maybe three first Christmas was going on me and my family was moving around trying to get the family together and then on the day of christmas we actually moved and didn't have wifi for a bit and when we got it back I was way behind on my readings of fanfiction and the youtube shows I missed so I watched/read most of those then I kept getting new ideas that bugged me and my final reason I kinda went into a block for a bit I got the point where Harry was talking to Hermione alone and she ran off and I hit a block I knew what happened next but I felt like something was missing that I wasn't putting enough Pokemon/Harry Potter into the story and then I found Mimikyu's song and I was hit I had actually thought of getting Harry a little sister to be overprotective over (like I do with my own) and I had gotten ideas and such for them but I wanted something small something surprising and when I saw Mimikyu's song she fit the bill the song showed how the pokemon was lonely scared and that was the beginnings for the other two as well so it worked and also I can just see Harry finding out how his little sister was best friends with moaning murtle (insert cheshire cat smile here) hahaha


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Potions then flying awesome

It was the next morning that everyone was talking about the mysterious spirit that had scared a first year Ravenclaw that had went to the bathroom after having an accident slept in the library but what people quickly found more interesting was the fact that Harry had something with him on the table that had caused said Ravenclaw to scream it was cute in a creepy way and what they were staring at was Mimikyu who was doing her best to ignore the staring and eat her breakfast especially when Harry handed her a Oran Berry he had been keeping with him in secret you see that morning Harry had went to the headmaster's office and talked with Fawkes and after telling him what happened as well as his family exactly how he had found Mimikyu they had decided that seeing as someone had already spotted her it wouldn't caused more harm to let her be out and about with Harry as long as she stayed with Harry that and as Harry had said

"Besides I could use this to mess with people more haha especially when I tell them she's from where I come from haha" Harry had said this just caused Ninetails and his brothers to smirk and Fawkes to attempt to pop the infuriating Vulpix on the head but decided against seeing as it would be funny immature but funny so Know Ron and Hermione were sitting there along with the rest of the school looking at the two in fact so was the teachers this just caused Mimikyu to shake in fear a bit

"You guys do know it's rude to stare" Harry said sending a glare up at the people doing so and quickly most of them turned away although a few dared to look longer until they noticed fangs start appearing on Harry then they turned away but as soon as they felt the glare off of them they looked back only to see a normal Harry

"Harry what is that" Hermione asked leaning forward this caused Mimikyu to back up until Harry hugged her to calm her down

"This is Mimikyu she's from my home place and she on accident followed me here" Harry said before putting a strawberry in front of her and her shadowy appendage slowly came out and grabbed it before rushing back into the cover of her disguise

"Why is she wearing a rug" Ron asked leaning really close until Harry nudged him back giving him a glare while also calming Mimikyu down this caused some girls to coo over the adorable sight (yuk can't believe I wrote that :})

"Well first off she's scared of strangers and second unless you want dead I'd keep the quilt on" Harry said but froze when he heard a voice behind him

"And why is that Mr. Potter" Snape asked this made everyone step back and seeing this Harry secretly nodded to Snape in thanks before explaining

"Well where I come from not many people like the Mimikyu because rumor states that if you look at them without their disguise the Mimikyu would put a curse on you killing you without meaning to" Harry said this made everyone look at the creature in fear a bit and caused Mimikyu to look down until Harry started to tickle her

"But these little things just love attention so they put on a costume of sorts to get people's attention and keep them from hurting people on accident" Harry said lifting up Mimikyu and putting her on his head then he got up and started to leave

"Well I better go class starts soon" Harry said walking off this caused everyone to realize the time and they quickly ate a fast meal and went off to class with Ron and surprisingly Hermione following Harry right behind him a bit

"But Harry I have a question why did it make that it's look though" Hermione asked and everyone nearby opened one ear to the conversation

"Simple they made themselves look like one of the idols of my land another Pokemon" Harry said before rushing forward a bit and turning around watching their faces as they looked at each other

"What's a pokemon" they said in senc this caused both to look at each other then back to Harry

"Sorry that's my secret you have to find out" Harry said before walking into today's class this one was with Professor Snape himself for potions and Harry had sat down somewhere in the middle of the room and he could see Mimikyu relaxing know that she was in the shadows and Harry waited for class to start while getting his area ready then he watched as Ron sat down beside him and Hermione take a seat with another student before Harry spotted something and quickly moving with his stuff he sat down next to Neville who was looking extremely nervous especially his scent this made Harry realize he should probably try his best to help the guy and he ignored the looks he got from Ron and soon enough Snape came in billowing his clock like a zubat then he quickly started his roll call calling out the names of each child but each time he got to a gryffindor he hissed the names out this slowly got Harry's eyes to slit until he looked at Harry himself and the Vulpix human quickly changed his eyes back

"And Harry Potter are new celebrity" Snape said but Harry noticed something Snape had inclined his head to him when he said it then it made sense he wasn't being venoms without need to be and quickly Harry looked over to the slytherin table and noticed the smiles and such on their faces especially Draco's 'Ron told me that his father was a death eater well he was thought to be anyway so maybe' Harry thought before looking at his teacher who was telling everyone the rules of his class this gave Harry the perfect cover while his ears was listening to what Severus was saying his right eye changed color until it was a glowing blue 'thank you Uncle Unown' and with it Harry saw for lack of better words the inky blackness on Snape's arm and the symbol it was 'so Sererus used to work for Voldemort or more likely seeing as he follows dumbledore around a spy' Harry thought before going back to his study and what the Professor was talking about

" _Hmm maybe we need more info"_ the Unown said and Harry new just how he was going to get it and slowly Harry moved forward to start his plan he moved his hand until it looked like he was reading from the class book then slowly Harry watched as a piece of the Unown a A went into the book know Harry had a extra pair of ears in Snape's classroom

" _We may need to have more"_ the Unown said and Harry nodded time to make a network and after class that was what Harry did he went into the library his other classes and each time he left a piece of the Unown to listen and learn but there was one room he couldn't get into the headmaster's room so he had to either get called up by the Headmaster or find a way in by himself and with this in mind Harry headed to his next class flying lessons this both caused Harry some fear and some excitement but Harry still went to the brooms although he was wondering with a bit of a smirk before he said he's words aloud and only a few heard

"Okay so if a cat falls from up high they land on there feet but what about a fox" Harry whispered and Hermione gave him a weird look at that until he winked at her and she realized he was intentionally giving them clues but why. then everyone turned to the teacher and listened to her tell everyone what to do and quickly when he realized they would be going higher then he thought he picked up Mimikyu off of his head and put her in the shade of the castle and Ron stared for a minute until he watched as the pokemon practically disappeared into the shadows this caused the light raised youth to shiver a bit before going back to the lesson just in time for Madam Hooch the teacher to call out the number two and for Neville to almost shot into the air only to have been stopped by a quick hand on his broom

"Hey you good Neville I don't think she's called go yet" Harry said smiling and slowly Neville calmed down until he heard go and Harry slightly let go of the broom letting it go up but much slower and Harry followed the broom with his own

"Hey don't worry Neville I'll follow you around a bit if you don't mind" Harry said and Neville shakingly nodded slightly turning to Harry only to stare in surprise because Harry was laying down flat on his broom staring up into the sky above them

"What this is easy compared to what I usually do to fly back home" Harry said getting back up and circling Neville and slowly Neville got control over his broom enough that Harry left him and started circling Hermione who was going extremely slow and was making lurching motions to turn

"You know it's a lot easier if you go faster you need to trust your instincts" Harry said this just caused Hermione to grit her teeth

"Oh really yeah right how many times have you been on a broom" Hermione asked and everyone looked over or for the more used to stopped to look at them

"Actually this is my first time on a broom but I have traveled by air a lot back home siriusly if you think this is hard you wouldn't last a minute back at my home" Harry said before doing a spinning flip and heading straight down before turning up quickly only to hear a whistle blow out

"Potter no showing off we don't want any of you making some kind of mistake in the air" Madam Hooch said and Harry nodded to her only to freeze when he heard a cry and turning with complete animal reflexes Harry saw Draco Malfoy holding Mimikyu in the air and tossing her to one of his friends and growling Harry rushed over and snatched his new sis out of the air and glared at them

"Try that again and I'll personally rip out your throats" Harry warned and the threat as well as the almost animalistic look he was giving them caused them to scurry off then slowly Harry put Mimikyu down on the front of the broom in between his arms

"Hey it's okay I won't let them hurt you okay" Harry said and Mimikyu nodded holding on fearfully to Harry's arm while Harry slowly put the broom down and was going to let her run back off into the dark only for Mimikyu to shake her head

"No can I stay with you" Mimikyu said and Harry smiled and nodded before going a lot slower around the pitch they had and soon enough Harry was smiling along with Mimikyu who was cheering at Harry to go faster and faster as he quickly dodged the other students with the reflexes of a vulpix and unknown to any of the others Harry used quick attack to speed up even more causing a white line to appear behind him as he sped through the air

"Wow Harry" Ron said as Harry past him he could barely see Harry with how fast he was going it was like the two had went so fast that they had became almost invisible but then the slowly slowed down almost appearing beside Hermione who had gotten better

"Hey Hermione you doing good" Harry asked and Mimikyu cheered out her name at the girl trying to cheer her up more and some what still excited about the speed she just went through

"Yeah I'm fine but where did you come from" Hermione asked looking around she hadn't even noticed Harry was there till he spoke

"Oh another world" Harry said before flying away laughing to himself and for a moment Hermione was looking confused until her eyes widened

"Wait that wasn't what I was meaning but seriously" Hermione asked trying to keep up with Harry

"Hey how about this if any of you catch me I'll tell them a secret" Harry yelled out and almost as one everyone turned to Harry and started flying in his direction although the only one that didn't was Neville he was going faster but was still trying to get used to the broom

"Uh me and my big mouth" Harry said while Mimikyu smacked him on the head as the two sped away from the large crowd of flying witches and wizards Harry quickly dodged a few of them and looking back he could tell that they were slowly gaining

"Okay looks like I have no choice AGILITY" Harry said and it was almost like he turned into a blur and then he almost vanished going faster and faster as Mimikyu held on tight to Harry he was dodging around the school heck he even after a long loop went around the school and then finally slowing back down he almost appeared behind the group that was still in the same spot

"Well I didn't know I'd be going that fast" Harry said before he realized something didn't he go around the school seven times before he finally slowed down and when he had spoken everyone turned around in surprise

"Okay I think I am going to have to not use that any more because I think I almost broke the sound barrier" Harry said blinking this caused everyone else to just stare till Madam Hooch blew her whistle and ordered everyone back on the ground and quickly Harry put his broom down only for right as he was walking out of the pitch Neville to land on top of him safely while his broom landed beside the two

"Ow nice landing Neville" Harry said before he realized something

"Wait you technically just caught me" Harry realized this caused everyone to go wide eyed

"Wait he wasn't even trying to catch you" someone yelled and know standing on his legs again while neville was looking around confused Harry just shrugged

"Well actually anyone could have caught me even if it was on accident so Neville want to know a secret" Harry said and Neville finally remembering what they had been doing swallowed slowly before answering

"Ye yes hum hum where where are you from" Neville asked and Harry just smirked

"Oh know that question isn't just my own secret but I will answer any way did you know that there used to be more powerful being in this world in the past but I'll just say this where did you think they went" Harry said walking away then they saw Mimikyu jump on Harry's shoulder and wave at them while they wondered what the heck Harry was talking about only Hermione had went wide eyed

'Powerful beings Pokemon where did you come from another world' Hermione thought before running after Harry

"Wait you went to another world another dimension filled with only creatures" Hermione exclaimed this caused everyone to do a full one eighty and slowly connected the dots

"Huh good job Hermione know I'd really look a Mimikyu and me differently because unlike you guys we could easily blow up this school on accident" Harry said smirking and this time everyone saw the fangs the volpin fangs smirking at them

"After all Pokemon are very powerful creatures some are even so powerful they can change another being's species" Harry said before waving his hand while walking away

* * *

Hahah oh god when I was doing this I just thought of everyone's faces haha so it's up to you guys how many people do you think are going to believe the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins about this haha and I hope all of you guys like this chapter and yes Hermione was the first one to realize it but seriously I might of had Harry do too much spoiling and telling but seriously I think Harry had fun with all of this and is still having fun messing with everyone causing some to go into shock and others to deny everything he says haha see you guys next time


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the headmaster

It was the next day that Harry was called up to the headmaster's office and along the way Harry had let out his mother and brothers it was finally time he came out of hiding who he was. so to say Dumbledore, Severus, and Mcgonagall were surprised when a ninetailed fox, a pitch black fox, and a small blue clown sea lion came up with Harry was a understatement although Fawkes had instantly flew over and started chirping at them angrily only for the ninetailed fox to growl back

"What are you guys doing" Fawkes said only for Ninetails to reply quickly

"Simple were tired of hiding besides I think this should be interesting and also Harry has began to trust these three" Ninetails said and thinking about it Fawkes nodded before he flew over to Harry's shoulder and cuffed him on the head

"Ow what was that for" Harry said looking at the bird along with the teachers only for the teachers to be surprised when Fawkes spoke plain english

"Simple you could have given me forewarning of you lots plans of spilling the secret so fast" Fawkes said glaring at the know smirking Vulpix pup all the while the three teachers were trying to grasp what was happening there was three strange animals in the room Fawkes had just spoke english and finally Harry seemed calm around this then all three remembered why they were here

"Uh well at least this explains what the first years were talking about" Severus said looking at the animals which most of been pokemon

"Yeah I thought that was the reason why you called me up here" Harry said sitting down on the floor next to his mother only for Mimikyu to jump into his lap and snuggle against him

"Well this is interesting so these creatures are Pokemon" Dumbledore asked leaning forward to pick up Zorua only to get glares from all of the pokemon plus Harry

"Yes and WE don't like most humans much so I'd keep your hands off" Harry said letting his eyes slit in warning this also caused the three teachers some surprise before Dumbledore straightened but before he could say anything Severus beat him

"Huh you sound like they have a lot of intelligence" Severus said and Harry nodded to him in thanks

"Yes because they do heck most Pokemon are smarter than humans heck I know a few that are smarter than what Dumbledore thinks he is" Harry said this just caused Minerva to glare only for them to widen as slowly one of Harry's Unown Tattoos moved till it was right beside Harry's left eye where it blinked at them

"Heck I have one of those attached to me right know you guys remember the Sorting hat talking about my Uncle right" Harry said as the Unown stretched before popping off of his skin and slowly circling Harry while saying it's name this caused all three of the teachers some surprise that is till Fawkes moved closer to the small being and bowed

"Ah one of the Creators little eyes pleasure to finally meet you face to face" Fawkes said only to all of a sudden the little creatures eye to turn blue and then Fawkes was pink this caused the Headmaster some almost silent laughs while Minerva just couldn't keep the surprised laugh escape her all the while Snape was smirking at the irritated bird

"And I can see you lot haven't changed a bit no wonder the little Vulpix loves to meddle and play tricks so much with you in his head" Fawkes screeched before chasing the small Pokemon who instantly teleported and reappeared just over Harry's head before a voice spoke through all of their minds

"Watch what you say Ho Oh or we might just let the child go full out" the Unown said as one and both Severus and Dumbledore was surprised that there mind barriers had been quite literally tossed aside like they were fly's by this small creature

"Know here's the deal you three are going to help me make sure no one tries to mess with me or my family while were here and in return I'll help you guys with that little prophecy of yours" Harry said this caused a bit of shock before Severus took back control

"And why should we do that after all we could just simple follow you back home" Snape said but he knew he didn't have his usual venom in his voice and Minerva had noticed

"Simple you can't there are currently only three ways to get to my home safely right now one of which we don't know about but if you used that way you'd more than likely lose all of your memories and get turned into a pokemon" Harry said this caused all three teachers to sit up

"The second one is through the Unown or rather my Uncle but that would only work with me know" Harry said petting the piece of the Unown on his head

"And finally FAwkes or rather lord Ho Oh who has orders not to bring any human into the pokemon world the only one excused for this being me of course because I am currently half pokemon and if you guys try and capture us to run tests and find out stuff about us" Harry said before a wide sharp toothed smile came about his face along side his family's and Fawkes this caused a shiver to go down all of the teachers backs

"Well seeing as Fawkes as made a legendary's promise to see me back home he along side all of us" Harry said indicating his family

"Would probably blow up any scientific base you guys made to study us and also would more than likely blow up Hogwarts on are way out before all of us would teleport to the Pokemon world never to be seen again until humans and wizard kind had forgotten about us again and Fawkes came back to see what has changed" Harry said smirking this caused all of them to pale if he was to be believed then just one of them could easily destroy the castle but with all seven of them there wouldn't be anything left

"And why should we believe that you had that sort of power" Snape asked before he saw Harry breath in then he watched as a flow appeared in his throat then quickly he dunked as a wall of flame came out of Harry's mouth and went straight into the fireplace lighting it on fire and melting bits of the fireplace making it turn inwards toward the heat

"Huh and I was going for a weak one on that sheesh what is Hogwarts made of rock" Harry asked standing up and taking a closer look at the know burnt and melted Fireplace while Dumbledore muttered

"Steel ingrained in Concert with several highly advanced protection magic that could take a rhino's charge" Dumbledore said this just caused Harry to whistle while both Minerva and Severus stared at the still melting FirePlace and they watched as Harry put his hand in the fire

"Impressive but even Mimikyu could destroy that and she's barely 5 months old" Harry said this caused all of them to look at the small creature that was currently snuggling with the Nine tailed fox who was looking at them with red intelligent eyes

"Okay we agree to your demands but can you wait to hear the prophecy" Dumbledore said and to that Harry shrugged

"Sure thing I'm stuck here any way until the end of my school time although don't know I might just stay awhile after" Harry said before waving at the three teachers as he left and they watched as the piece of the Unown went back onto Harry's face before sliding down the side of his neck

"And Harry I think it will be fine know if your family walks around with you just try not to blow up anyone and warn them of the repercussions of some things" Fawkes said but this caused Harry to stop and smirk

"You know the wizarding world could actually do well with a teacher in Pokemon" HArry said looking back at the bird although his family was giving him a strange look until the Unwon went flying of circling Harry and seemed to be laughing it was only then that Fawkes realized who he was talking about for teacher

"No no no we are not bringing her here" Fawkes said trying his best not to run and hide at even the idea

"Oh come one we all have heard the rumors of how she's gotten bored this might just help her" Harry said but FAwkes was still shaking his head

"Yes and we all know what she does when she get's bored" Fawkes screamed all the while the teachers were just watching the verbal fight

"And who might we be talking about" Albus asked and sighing Fawkes answered

"We're talking about Mew the creation Pokemon the first Pokemon and the one that made all of us" Fawkes said this surprised them

"So your version of god" Severus asked know slightly frightened

"Yes and no she gave up that title to the first Pokemon she made although she is just as powerful" Harry said shrugging

"Yes and she was also voted out of that seat and she left happily because she had gotten bored of it and decided to go around causing havoc" Fawkes said only for Harry to smile

"Yep and what do you think is going to happen know that she's bored again and in the our world" Harry said and after a moment Fawkes sighed before turning to Albus

"I'll see what I can do if Albus agrees" Fawkes said and almost reluctantly Albus nodded wanting to learn about this new species of creatures

"Oh Arceus you're going to regret that" Fawkes said before he flame teleported and Harry left

"What did you just agree to" Minerva asked and Albus shrugged wide eyed

"I have no clue" Albus said and everyone went silent

* * *

Well what do you guys think you see I have kept on having the crazy idea of Mew teaching at Hogwarts and each time I start to smile and laugh because I just know this is going to be fun and the secret's out but how many are going to believe it till they see it for there own eyes and yes Harry will still be having his little fun all the while messing up Voldermorts plans


	10. Chapter ! oh crud9

Chapter ! # !#!$!$ It's time for Mew

Back in the Pokemon World Legendary's home

"Wait what" Arceus asked looking at HO Oh like he was crazy

"You're telling me that Ninetails the one I cursed adopted a human said human was also a wizard from the human world has the Unown protecting him and know has requested the idea of Mew teaching Wizard children about Pokemon" Arceus said and slowly Ho Oh nodded

"Well he's insane no doubt about it just don't tell mew and tell them" Arceus was saying until Mew came flying out of nowhere

"Wait my besty Ninetails adopted a child yes yes yes I have to see her and did you say I could go to the human Yeeees finally something not boring to do I agree I agree" Mew as usell had been eavesdropping on Arceus and had heard everything

"Oh no Mew I have some stuff for you to do" Arceus tried to say but he kept pausing trying to think of something to stop this

"No you don't and you know as well as I do that you can't really control me sooo see yeah I'm heading to the human world" Mew said doing a dance in the air this just caused Arceus to slump

"Fine but I will be coming with you on the first day to make sure you don't destroy the place" Arceus said and at this news Mew just groaned all the while Ho Oh was smirking at the panter

"And you will be bringing your son and his Pikachu with you after all he's the only thats just powerful enough to stop all of your trouble" Arceus said before he heard a explosion and a small blue Mew wearing a red hat was blown into the room alongside a Pikachu

"Wait so we're going on a vacation" Ash Ketchum the adopted son of Mew asked and when Mew nodded the ex Pokemon trainer span around the place in excitement

"You know those two might just destroy the human world on accident" Ho Oh said and to that Arceus just shrugged

"Yeah and they'd probably just rebuild it in minutes and act like nothing had happened" Arceus said at this Ho OH could only nod

At Hogwarts next morning

Harry was at the moment eating Breakfast with his family who everyone was staring at most wondering what the heck they were although this also caused Hermione to be really close to Harry trying to get information

"Harry what are these" Hermione asked looking at the two canines and the sea Lion

"Oh well that's my brother Zorua a Pokemon that loves pranks" when Harry said this the twins instantly looked at the small dog like creature that was currently giving them a toothy grin

"And that's my other brother Popplio and if any of you mess with him you'll have me to deal with" Harry said glaring at the kids that had been laughing about the clown at the table only for Harry's glare to silence them although a lot of people were looking at him strangely for calling the two animal's in there eyes family while Hermione realized that she was sitting close to actual Pokemon in fact the teal colored fox was looking at her with it's red eyes and was glaring at anyone that got too close to Harry

"And of course my Memma Ninetails any of you that don't want to be barbecued don't get on her bad side" Harry said this caused most of them some confusion that is till Draco came over smirking

"So Potter I didn't know you were insane enough to call a bunch of animals family huh" Draco was saying that is till a large black arm swiped at im and literally sent him flying into his seat where he slamed face first into the puddying over there this also caused everyone to look over at Mimikyu

"Yes I know Mimikyu your my new adopted sister although that was pretty good aim though in fact" Harry said before he looked over at Popplio who smirking launched a water gun attack over at Draco causing him to get soaked wet

"Hmm maybe we should warm him back up don't you guys think so" Harry said smirking and smirking along with Ninetails launched a fireball attack into the pudding catching it on fire and causing Draco to jump back in surprise

"Oh and by the way we are way smarter than any animal's" someone said and looking beside Harry they found a carbon copy of Harry except this one had darker green eyes that is till it transformed back into Zorua who was smirking crazilly

"Zorua did you really just transform into me" Harry said nudging the small pokemon who just smirked and barked and only Harry understood and laughed a bit that is till Professor Mcgonagall came up behind

"Well Mr. Potter looks like you've given everyone a spectacle of what Pokemon can do" Minerva said glaring down at the mess they had made although Harry only shrugged

"Sorry I'm a bit used to putting on a show after all back home me and my family have a stage show that we do tricks on soo" Harry said this surprised most of the students but then Dumbledore effectively distracted them when he stood up

"Know then I have something to say yesterday Mr. Potter was gracius enough to tell us about a group of creatures that as you have seen are very powerful and at his suggestion we have called up a teacher of the creatures known as Pokemon" at this many people was smiling hoping to learn a bit more about these creatures while others quickly got bored when the teacher said classes

"Although I must warn you a lot of the pokemon and even Harry himself have warned me about the fact that this 'teacher' is very powerful so all of you must be kind to her when she comes here" Dumbledore said and many of the students started to talk to each other although it was Hermione that went straight for the source

"So Harry who's the new teacher you seem to already know" Hermione said and at this everyone turned to the smirking Harry who's smirk widened

"Well I can tell you this get used to having fur and maybe some beaks because this teacher is a bit on the wild side" Harry said leaning back and many of the students started wondering about this teacher

"Her names Mew and she's the creator of all Pokemon so She's also the strongest" Harry said this caused everyone to freeze

"W wait so she's basically the Pokemon version of a god" Hermione asked and Harry nodded a bit

"Although truthfully she gave up that title to her second in command she got bored of being a leader" Harry said this caused even more worry then everyone heard a screeching sound outside the hall doors and then crash's yelling and loud giggling

"Darn it Mew you could have killed us siriusly how was it a good idea to let her teleport us" what sounded like Ho Oh said from the doors then a voice none of the Pokemon family ever wanted to hear came through the doors and many students jumped back when Harry growled and they spotted his vulpix ears that was puffed up

"Huh I know that lets just get this over with I have stuff to do" Arceus himself said

"Harry who is that" Ron asked as the doors slowly opened

"Arceus the God pokemon Mew former second in command" Harry said before he saw a blue blur come flying over to him and seem to race around him

"Hey there it's been awhile since I've seen fellow hybrid" a blue Mew said before it seemed to change before their eyes and a human boy with black spiky hair and brown eyes appeared beside Harry although the Mew ears seemed to stay then Mew herself went racing around the hall like a torpedo until she landed right in front of the headmaster who jumped back a bit at the small pink cat like animal that had appeared in front of him although when they saw the creature with it's baby blue eyes and how it giggled many of the girls found the small pokemon cute

"Uhh what pokemon is that Harry" Hermione asked only to freeze when she spotted Harry's smirking face as he turned to the kid Hybrid beside him

"You Know I didn't know Mew had a human child" Harry said and at this everyone froze

"Wait the most powerful creature in the pokemon world is a cute little pink cat" Ron said and even Megonigal was surprised by this

"Yep and she could literally kill us all right now for the fun of it" Harry said and the kid beside him Mew's son nodded as another Pokemon climbed up his arm

"Yeah Memma's kinda easy to excite speaking of which none of you ever give her a" the kid was saying before he found a pink paw over his mouth and looking up they saw Mew looking down at Harry with a look in her eyes

"Ashy you weren't about to warn them about little old me were you" Mew said but Ash just smirked

"Why of course I was after all not even I was save from your crazy games" ASh said this just caused Mew to giggle as she floated in the air although Harry paled big time

"Wait the Mew games are real" Harry asked and Ash nodded

"Yep and are just as dangerous as rumors stat in fact it's actually more dangerous" Ash said remembering some of the harder ones although know he had everyone's attention even the teachers

"How dangerous exactly" Hermione asked starting to get scared of the little pink cat

"Well there was that one time Memma played get out of the sinking ship then there was that other time I had to swim through lava, then there was the time Memma turned me into Pokefood enough said there" Ash said and many people started to really pale

"Siriusly you have to be insane to have her as a teacher" Ash said before turning to Harry and his family who all were smirking

"Yep you guys would do it" Ash said smirking back and everyone just knew that the rest of the year was going to be terrible

* * *

Okay I know this is short but I kinda wanted to update this quickly because I found this chapter to funny to hold back and you can all tell that Hogwarts is doomed well at least Harry will be able to go back home sooner if Hogwarts is destroyed soo see yeh guys


	11. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 The pokey class

It was the next morning that the student body had there first Pokemon class and instantly the class was stunned when they went inside the door because outside the door looked like just another one of Hogwarts classroom doors but inside everything was pink and what's more there seemed to be pink bubbles going all over the place the only one not worried at all was Harry and his family who was used to the odd things around the pokemon room and they almost quickly walked into the room while the rest of the student body and Professor Mcgonagall was outside of the room staring in

"Well it didn't take Mew long to break the laws of this world did it" Harry said pushing against one of the wall's and they watched as it bended behind him and became a kind of Pink jello chair

"By the way I'd get used to weird things happening" Harry said as slowly Ron and Hermione as well as Neville slowly entered the room only to jump back when a ball fell from the roof of the room well at least they had thought it was a ball till it spoke

"Electroid" the Electroid said before it started it's custom move and instantly Harry rushed forward and pushed his friends behind cover as the pokemon used self destruct

"How did I just know Mew would bring some pokemon with her" Harry said before he watched as of all things a Charizard walked out of one of the walls

"Huh is that a dragon" Mcgonagall asked having joined the group inside the room

"Nope fire type dunk" Harry said pushing Mcgonnigal out of the way as a flamethrower went over her head and slammed into Harry sending him flying with flames running across him then instantly all of the pokemon went back into the pink substance and all of them heard giggling

"Well you are a good kid Harry and maybe with a bit more training" Mew said having appeared from the roof although most was to busy watching Harry as he still had flames on him but it was like it didn't even harm him

"Nice try Mew but you should know that fire attacks don't work on other fire types heck Vulpix's even have the added bonus of being healed by fire" Harry said smirking while patting out the flames and this caused Mew to nod before she pointed at Harry and he was forced to transform into his Vulpix form

"Yep and that is what you all will be learning today the Vulpix generation" Mew said and when Harry was in his full Vulpix form with his mother beside him several of the girls instantly started calling the small Vulpix cute this just caused Harry to back up and straight into Hermione who picked him up and was extremely surprised at his lack of weight

"Vulpix Vulpix Vul" Harry said trying to keep the girls away as he jumped up on Hermione's head then what he was saying changed

"Sheesh come on I'm not the only pokemon around" Harry said then he blinked in surprise

"And for this lesson I have given all of the pokemon in this room the ability to speak human" Mew said smirking and instantly the group heard laughing and looking over they all spotted Popplio, Zorua, and Mimikyu trying to stop there laughter

"Seriously guys it's not funny" Harry's know slightly high pitched voice said jumping down beside his brothers and sister

"Sorry Harry but it kinda is heck I could barely see you in all of Hermione's fur so it was a good hiding spot" Zorua said this causing Hermione to blush but when the small shapeshifter Pokemon got noticed the girls started looking at him but was instantly unnerved when all he did was smirk

"Well how about I show you how to treat a lady Harry" Zorua said walking toward the group and he was instantly tossed away leaving the group laughing

"Zorua why don't you keep to your own species of girls from know on" Ninetails said pulling her eldest son closer to her

"Know that all of that is out of the way let's begin the first thing this class should learn about a Vulpix is the fact that fire can not and well never harm them" Mew said before sending a stream of flame toward Harry causing many of the students to jump aside as Harry caught fire even Harry's siblings moved a bit away from their brother although Ninetails stayed close and after a bit the fire went down and all of them could see Harry still talking to his Meema before he turned to the class

"In fact fire actually heals a vulpix as well as other fire type pokemon" Harry said this caused Mcgonnigal some surprise then she watched as out of nowhere Mew pulled down a board

"And that is a great way to get started on are main subject of today the typing of Pokemon" Mew said and it was only then that the students realized that with all of the action they had been dragged in and the doors were closed

"Know can any of you guess a pokemon type" Mew said flying around the blank board while Hermione raised her hand

"No need to raise your hand Hermione I'm a more active teacher and as for why there aren't any desk's if you want a chair just ask" Mew said this made Hermione stare a bit before Harry rolling his eyes raised one of his tails

"Well I'll allow this time Harry but for the rest of class no helping" Mew said pointing at Harry

"Psychic types they can read minds and with more powerful Psychic's being able to control minds like yourself lady Mew" Harry said nodding this caused everyone in the room to freeze realizing that there minds were all being read was not a pleasant thought

"Correct Harry and also Mr. Malfoy ten points less for thinking of me as a hairless cat" Mew said before she threw something around the room and when it struck Draco he found himself on top of a pink bubble

"Know anyone else have a idea of typing" Mew asked

"Fire" Ron said and instantly Mew sent a flame at the board making the fire symbol and realizing her mistake also sent a psychic wave and made the Psychic symbol

"Huh Water" Hermione said and the water emblom joined

"Plant" Neville said

"Close Grass and the are also one of the more sneaker typings because they are mostly joined in harmony with the poison type" Mew said placing both on the board then Draco got up smirking

"Dragon" Draco said and the Dragon Emblem was added

"Yes and they are the second strongest typing depending on who it is" Mew said looking around

"Normal" a random student said and Mew instantly Punched the board and the symbol appeared

"And other than those there are many more like Fighting, Flying, Electric, Ground, Rock, Ice, Bug, Ghost, Dark, Steel and the most recent one I made Fairy" Mew said but when she put the Fairy one down a bit of the energy went flying and hit Harry who was sent flying in a blast of white light and when the light disappeared Harry's pelt wasn't brown anymore but pure white

"Woops sorry Harry looks like I changed your typing to the Alolan Vulpix" Mew said and the know pure white Vulpix quickly to a glance at himself

"Huh what typing do I have" Harry said looking at his white pelt

"Ice and Fairy" Mew said and the room went instantly silent till Harry started cheering loudly to everyone's surprise

"Why are you cheering Fairy must be one of the weaker types" Draco said but Mew shook her head

"No actually Fairy types are the only known types that can beat Dragon easily" Mew said smirking while Draco paled while Harry just smirked

"Hey Draco doesn't your name mean Dragon" Harry said inching toward the boy while even Mcgonnigal started to smirk

"But besides the conflict here Types also have weakness and strengths like DRagon vs Fairy but even still that doesn't always work and to show that" Mew said before she snapped her fingers and the room turned a bright white and when she was done everyone was a pokemon and looking around Harry quickly found his friends, Hermione had unsurprisingly turned into a Eevee while Neville actually was transformed into a Bulbasaur although it was Draco that was surprising he had transformed into of all things a Litten and he was looking around at his furry self in surprise while Ron had transformed into a Totodile this instantly caused Harry to back away from him

"Harry what's up" Ron asked looking over at his surprised friend

"Oh sorry it's just that Totodile usually like to bite things especially their friends" Harry said looking at the large jaws that was know on Ron and instantly others also backed up

"Oh okay so I'm a Totodile" Ron said looking himself over

"Yep a water type although it's strange that your one Totodiles are usually extremely hyper oh wait never mind" Harry said smirking then he watched as Hermione rather clumsily walked over to him

"And what am I" Hermione asked trying her best at walking on all fours Ron also tried to walk only to be caught by Ninetails when he almost fell over from the added weight of his tail

"Your a Eevee one of the most rare of Pokemon in the Pokemon world because they are know for being the Evolution pokemon" Harry said sitting down and surprising his friends started to lick his fur down

"Evolution" Hermione asked but was interrupted

"Yes Evolution is the aging process for Pokemon" Ninetails said surprising those around them

"Instead of like humans we don't age with the years the only way we grow older is if we fight and get experience although we don't always have to fight to EVolve it's just the fastest and easiest way" Ninetails said and Popplio visible pouted at the topic

"And I am not Evolving" Popplio said crossing his fins and several of the students that had fins as well tried to copy him and most failed

"Ow are you still steaming about the time me and Zorua messed with you about your evolutions we said we were sorry" Harry said looking down a bit

"No it's not that it's the fact that my evolutionary line looks so girly" Popplio said and to explain Mew showed them his evolutionary line

"Wait so you're finale evolution is a mermaid" Hermione said then she blushed when she realized the problem

"Yep and I'm a dude uh" Popplio said looking down

"Hey Potter what am I" Draco said trying his best not to get distracted with his tail

"Actually you're one of the newer pokemon like Popplio although luckily I know your's your a Litten which is a bit weird seeing as Litten's evolutionary line is mostly fighting types heck it's final evolution is a wrestler" Harry said this surprised the class that is till they saw Professor Mcgonagall

"And what am I" Minerva said looking down at herself

"Uh you're a Zangoose which might not be that surprising seeing as they are known enemies to the Sevipers or the serpent pokemon" Harry said and the know Zangoose started to really admire her new claws

"Well I think I can get used to this" Mcgonigal said literally feeling the power underneath this small body

"Know for today we all well be pokemon in this class and each day I will teach you new facts about what pokemon you are and then all of you most learn how life is in the Pokemon world" Mew said then she smirked

"Although at some points we might do some adventures so who all wants to try and take a bath in Lava anytime soon" Mew said and instantly everyone ran out the door right as the bell rang

"Haha priceless" Ash said from above the door with a camera that is till he realized there was still a few pokepeople left Harry and his friends

"So Mew I wanted to know do you happen to have any other family members other than your son Ash" Hermione asked trying her best not to fall over thanks to her new tail

"Oh well there's my adopted brother Ghost the Fox" Mew said before they all heard a pop right as Mcgonagall came back in as a really small child fell from the roof and landed on top of Harry causing both to fall over but what was surprising about the what looked like 3 year old was the two familiar green eyes

"Oh yeah and Ghost also deals with separate dimensions and if I remember correctly this is Harry Evens or more likely known as Ghost's Little Spirit" Mew said as the baby Harry looked around at the shocked group before he looked down at there Harry and smiled a gummy smile

"Ninetailed Wizard Ninetailed Wizard" Spirit gurgled smiling at his small success in dimension travel while Harry slowly smirked

"well this should be fun I guess" Harry said looking at his friends for some help and all Draco could do was laugh

* * *

Wait what Little Spirit when I get you back here you are going to be in so much trouble for jumping Dimension's without me huh well I guess you guys will be getting your first look on my main creation that Spirit Harry seems to have caused to go faster huh oh well


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Huh wait how many Harry's are there

After the small bump where Little Spirit had popped up Mcgonagall had taken the whole group up to the Headmaster's room where the group found Snape and Dumbledore playing chess but that quickly stopped when they spotted the little Baby Harry being carried by their 11 year old Harry

"Huh okay what is going on" Severus asked looking between the two Harry's then he watched as the Baby Harry held out his hands

"Sevy is Sevy good here like my Sevy" Baby Harry asked looking at Severus who froze when he realized what he had been called the only that called him that was

"It seems that Mrs. Mew has an adopted Brother that deals with separate Dimensions and has a love for helping out and even adopting Hero's and their separate versions" Mcgonigal said as she watched Spirit looking around till she watched in shock as he spotted Albus who gave him a grandfatherly smile only for Spirt's eyes to turn to slits and get a growl in return surpriseing the group

"Dumblebore bad Dumblebore hurt Harry's leave them at Dursley's bad Dursley's and bad Dumblebore" Spirit said glaring and slowly something started to rise behind Harry till Mew got in front of him and made a funny face making Spirit lose his concentration and laugh

"Huh that was a close one" Mew said before she flew away while ASh took her place although everyone was looking at the kid differently

"What was that and what did he mean by not trusting Albus" Mcgonagall said only to get a shrug

"As far as I know each version of a world is different heck from what Ghost told me a lot of the other Dumbledore's were evil" Mew said shrugging and making everyone freeze

"What how would what" Severus said shocked

"Well first off most versions seemed to be completely controlling doing things for the greater good even if doing said things hurt those around them after all whats a few regulares to hundreds hmm" Mew said looking at Albus who she could see was going into shock and what she said snapped him out of it

"If I was o guess Spirit's Albus is probably evil" Mew said looking over at the two Harry's

"Hey Spirit who's all bad guys" Harry asked looking down at his younger self and he watched as he caused Hermione to instantly think of as cutely raised up his fingers counting

"Voldermert, Dumblebore, James" Spirit said causing everyone to freeze

"Wait did you just say James as in James Potter" Severus said and when Spirit nodded everyone just stared

"Bad James thinking twin is prophecy kid and following bad Dumblebore's lead in leaving me at Dursley's Dursley's have killed Harry's before" Spirit said this caused everyone to sit up straight

"Wait I've died before" Harry said shocked before Hermione took over

"Spirit sweety how many other Harry's do you know" Hermione asked and she watched as Spirit made movement to be let down and slowly Harry did as asked before Spirit pointed at him

"Ninetailed Wizard the half human half Pokemon" Spirit said before he pointed at himself

"Spirit Harry adopted Grandson of Ghost the Fox" Spirit said before he looked around and then shrugging continued

"Horror Harry the undead Murderer" everyone instantly froze at this 'murderer'

"Pottermon the half Digimon half Human he's in the digital world" Spirit said pointing at a glass screen that looked to be hooked up to several items

"Huh Harry Kaldwin sneak Thief and assassin, Ennard the 2nd anematroinc Harry, the Bioshock brothers their soul was split in half" Spirit said putting his thumb in his mouth not realizing the reactions around him

"Harry Liddel the insane one, Werecat Harry Sevy's best Friend, Demon Harry the one of us that was raised by Demon's" Harry said and several eyes widened

"Soul Harry half Animatroinc, Night Child the creature Harry, Harra Dreemurr the prince and Princess of monster's" Spirit said this caused Harry to blush at the fact there was a girl version of himself

"Robot Harry the Soldier boy, Toon Harry the mechanic, Soma Harry the robot,  
Stitches Harry the adventurer, Harry the Hedgehog, BOW Harry the undead virus, Green eyes, Fear Harry, Wick kids, Smasher Harry, Owlboy Harry, Yu gi oh Harry, Fallout Harry, Guardians Harry, and finally me Spirit Harry" Spirit giggled looking up at all of the older people all of which were shocked

"Wow okay that's a lot of Harry's" Harry said with wide eyes then all of them heard a thump and looking over they found Severus unconscious on the floor and looking around Harry spotted Minerva with a really pale face, Dumbledore looked like he could choke on a lemon drop at any moment, Fawkes looked to be trying very hard not to crash into anything in shock, Ninetails had a strange look in her eyes, while Harry's brothers and sisters were just blinking owlishly, Hermione and the rest of Harry's friends on the other hand were very slowly trying to seat down all the while Mew and Ash along with Spirit didn't seem to mind what was happening around them

"Yeah it's a bit weird at first finding out there's more then one of you huh" Ash said before he pulled out a picture album and in one of the pictures was Ash in his human form next to two other Ash's one looked like the most cheeriest person in the world with a lot of different pokemon around him while the other looked dark and was glaring at the camera

"Although you seem to have more than I do at the moment" Ash said then he watched laughing as Harry sat down on the floor with Spirit smirking at him before the small child flinched and suddenly everything around them changed it looked like they were in a old house inside a bedroom and on the bed was three kids a girl with a wheelchair beside her and two boy's one seemed to have a permanent grin carved into his face while the other wasn't looking at his companions

"Wow what is this" Albus asked looking around

"Green eyes world" Spirit giggled and they watched as a fourth member joined the three seating on the bed it was another Harry one that was glaringly small and they watched as he sat down beside the girl

"So guys what do you think of this hogwarts place think we should go" the girl asked this surprised the group so they leaned in

"Hmm I don't know Cassie they don't want us you know that" one of the boys the one that wasn't looking around said while the other one slowly nodded then with a flash all of there eyes turned into a glowing green and they seemed to notice Harry being there

"Uh come on guys I know you guys want to go and besides you know why I can't go" the other Harry said this caused some worry from the watchers then there Harry grew pale as he watched the other one flicker in the light

"Huh fuck that you should have every right to go even if you are mostly dead" Cassie said and everyone blinked before there jaws dropped as Harry vanished and reappeared for a moment

"And if you guys go I will or did you forget the fact all of us are stuck together" Harry said smirking this caused some sheepish expressions before all of them shrugged

"Okay then I guess we're going to hogwarts" Cassie said while the speaking boy laughed

"Yep a girl that can't walk, a blind kid, and a mute jokester, alongside a ghost kid here we come Hogwarts you better prepare" the blind kid said smirking while all of them cheered before the vision vanished

"There you are Spirit I thought I told you no jumping Dimensions without me around" a voice said and looking over still in some shock everyone stared at the cloaked child that had just entered the room

"Grandpa Ghost" Spirit said and all Ghost did was smirk and wave at them

"Well I guess he told you about the Dimensions so I guess I can answer any questions you might have" Ghost said before turning to Hermione

"Especially yours Hermione I already know you have plenty" Ghost said smirking at the now blushing Hermione

* * *

Well it looks like know I'm in this story oh lord the story will only be like this for a little while before it goes back to normal I just wanted to let you guys actually meet Spirit because some of you have been asking me to start putting up his story which I'm kinda waiting for right now and soon you'll see why so till then See yeah by the way how many other Harry's did you guys count because I'm pretty sure some of them haven't been posted yet yeah I have some Harry's in storage heh heh don't' be mad by the way some of the words are purposely misspelled because of how young Spirit would be


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. A Ghost of a problem

"What you want me as a part of your team" Harry asked looking at the cloaked being known as Ghost the Fox who was at the moment holding Spirit who was laughing somewhat at him

"Yep I'm creating an army of Harry's and at the moment you're on my list as well as the others Spirit had mentioned" Ghost said after the group had gotten over the fact that they had several different dimensions of themselves and that a small kid had the power to literally mold their worlds but what they had found even more surprising was the fact that Ghost had taken Harry out of the room away from everyone and started talking to him telling him of his plan of a army

"Why do you need a army" Harry asked letting his now white ears stick straight up

"Simple I'm only one person I can't be in every Dimensional world when it needs a hero or needs help so I've been making plans to put together a group to help me with that you and the others" Ghost said sitting down on old run down chair that was in this deserted classroom

"Okay then why only Harry Potters" Harry asked looking down at Ghost who just smirked in return

"Simple I was once told that there was a Harry Potter in every dimension I'm mostly just checking out to see if that's true" Ghost said smirking (that is the truth I did actually once hear someone state that there was a Harry Potter for every crossover I mostly just wanted to see that as truth I accepted that as a challenge)

"Huh okay but why did you choose me why not some other version" Harry asked and instantly Spirit answered

"Ninetails Harry cool and immortal" Spirit said causing Ghost to smirk

"Yes there's that and also because a creator can only have control over the dimensions they find" Ghost said leaning back this made Harry freeze

"What do you mean find" Harry asked and before his eyes Harry watched as Ghost made large screens appear in between them and in each one was a Harry each one different but each also the same

"Do you honestly think that I'm the only Creator that has staked their claim into a Harry Potter heck there's right now several millions possibly more Harry's right now with a Creator typing down their life's story heck I even know of a few that are currently watching there Harry as they save the day and protect their friends" Ghost said before he paused and zoomed in on one of the Harry's but this one was small he looked no older than 7 and he was currently pushing a wheelchair with a old lady sitting in it as a small spectral girl was beside him talking

"Speaking of other Harry's met another member of the team I'm planning Bow Harry" Ghost said and Harry leaned forward as he watched as this version passed by what could only be considered a shrine of dead cows legs and saws

"Oh god what is that" Harry asked as a large black monster walked to the group

"That would be a molded one of that Harry's minions well more like his sister Eveline's minions what did you think all versions of you were good guys" Ghost asked smirking as he switched the screen out with another one this one showing another skinnier Harry as he stabbed someone to death repeatedly before lighting the body ablaze with green fire

"Met Horror Harry the Horror version of yourself he's a bit of a phsyco but he can control himself" Ghost said and he watched as Harry paled at the slowly burning body before they both watched as Horror walked over to a staircase underneath and knocking on a door a small little girl walked out with her mother neither seeing Horror as he ran out of the door as they screamed at the sight of the man but Harry became confused and worried when instead of calling the police the wife sat there staring at the body as the little girl ran to the door and waved at Horror smiling

"But even at your evilest you still save the day the man you just saw Horror kill was an abusive father and husband and Horror just saved the family from him" Ghost said before he switched the screen again

"Another member of the team I'm planning Werecat" Ghost said and Harry stared at the small kitten that was padding its way around Hogwarts as familiar Green eyes looked around

"Know this one isn't much of a fighter he's more of an informant" Ghost said before he zoomed out of the camera to show Severus right beside the small kit both looking around searching

"This Version very much likes he's human Severus Snape even if said human doesn't know that the kit beside him is called Harry potter in his human form" Ghost said this caused Harry to smirk wonder how that would go then quickly he watched as Ghost changed the screen again showing another Harry this one was incredible small and had stitches across his cheek and standing on it's own on the kids shoulder was a fox doll with two tails

"This is Stitches Harry he's more of a fun loving of you lot" Ghost said as they watched the pair rush through a barren on burning world before they slammed into a mirror and appeared in some kind of fair where the two had a lot of fun if the smiles on there face's was any give away

"These two are more transport than fighters" Ghost said as he changed the screen again this time showing a arena floating in the sky and quickly zooming in Harry watched as another one of himself appeared he was clad in some kind of white armor and beside him was another kid he didn't recognize who was carrying around two blades and on the other side of the arena was a Charizard and a guy clad in green with a sword both looking at each other ready to fight before both sides charged the other Harry pulling out a sword from a glowing band around his wrist

"That's Smasher Harry I haven't exactly posted him yet but He's slowly coming along" Ghost said as SMasher jumped and dodged a slice from his opponent's sword then quickly Ghost swiped the Screens away

"And those are a few in a million of you guys and I chose you not just because I found you before the others could it's because I was looking for you, you will be the one that I trust the most in this group to protect Spirit" Ghost said letting Spirit down as the smaller version of Harry waddled over to him

"Spirit's story asn't started yet I have plan's for it that I need to complete before I can start it that's why I need you and the others you guys will be Spirit's back bone and his watchers and besides I doubt you don't want to seat back and relax as in another Universe your version is left behind left to die by his friends and family left on the streets to slowly decay as Voldemort kills everyone because there are dimensions like that" Ghost said looking into Harry's green eyes while Spirit patted the older him on the knee

"No I guess I wouldn't seat back" Ninetails said smirking and Ghost nodded

"Good then sooner or later I'll be back to recruit you till then kick any bad guys to next tomorrow here" Ghost said as he started to walk away and it was only then that Harry realized something Spirit was still by his legs

"Oh wait what about Spirit" Harry said watching as Ghost moved away

"What are you talking about I am after all paying you to babysit him" Ghost said before he disappeared into a portal leaving a ice stone behind

"Oh crud" Harry said looking down at Spirit who was smiling a oh so innocent smile up at Harry

"This is going to be a long day isn't it" Harry asked and Spirit happily nodded and with that Harry picked up Spirit and grabbed the ice stone making sure to grab it with his sleeve and not his hand and carefully Harry walked out of the room getting ready to tell the group waiting outside how he had joined an army oh crud he was going to be in so much trouble with his mother

"Harry James Potter" his Mother yelled yep he was in soo much trouble

* * *

Yeah I know it's short but today is feeling like a really slow day for me so yeah that's the only excuse I've got


End file.
